Why is it that the ones we want are always the ones we can't have?
by 90sbaby112
Summary: HUMANSTUCK.Aradia and Sollux were a happy couple until one day they ended it even though they both weren't over each other.If that wasn't enough now Aradia's best friend Feferi is dating her exboyfriend.Aradia feels alone and she feels as if Sollux never really loved her at all.Will Sollux prove her wrong or will he let Aradia walk around with a broken heart?I'm bad at summaries..
1. I've been loving you for quite some time

_Okay guys, this is my first Homestuck fanfiction so sorry if it sucks! Please read and review and tell me if you guys think I should continue or if this belongs in the garbage! Oh and this fanfic contains ships like SOLLUX X ARADIA, NEPETA X KARKAT, DAVE X TEREZI, VRISKA X JOHN and that's it for now! :D Please read and review! Thanks! :D_

_~90sbaby112 _

I sighed heavily as I leaned my head against the school bus window. It was the first day of school and I didn't want to be sitting on the school bus at that moment in time. I mean, I guess I would've been okay if Sollux and I hadn't broken up just a week before… I sighed again and tried to convince myself that I would be okay. I didn't need a boy in my life. I had awesome friends and that's all I needed.

Suddenly, the bus stopped abruptly and the doors squealed open to let the beautiful Vriska Serket and the hyper Nepeta Leijon in. I sighed in relief when I saw them and then Vriska sat down beside me and Nepeta sat in the seat in front of us. She turned around and smiled.

"Ac purrs and says hello to Aradia. Ac also wonpurrs how Aradia is doing…?"

I smiled lightly at her. "I'm doing well Nepeta…Still healing but I'm doing well."

Nepeta frowned at me. "Is there anything that ac can do to make Aradia feel better?"

My smile grew a bit and I shook my head. "You don't need to do much Nepeta. You make me feel better just by being here."

Nepeta's face lightened up and she gave me toothy smile.

Beside me, I heard Vriska let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did you two have to break up?! Gosh he's such an idiot I hope he realises that!"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Vriska Serket was the "meanest" girl in the school. Although, I truly didn't believe that she was. Vriska wasn't mean only misunderstood. She didn't know how else to deal with her problems so she handled them with her fists. But even though she was a bully to the rest of the world, she was a great friend to me.

"Vriska, it obviously wasn't working out, that's why we broke up." I said even though it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her.

"But that's what I don't get! You two make such an amazing couple! Why did you two end it?!"

I sighed and turned to look out of the window again. I still hadn't told my friends exactly why Sollux and I had broken up…It wasn't something that I wanted to remember again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the school bus stopped again and in walked Karkat, Gamzee, and Terezi. Karkat lightly smirked when he saw Nepeta and went to sit down beside her.

Nepeta greeted Karkat with a big hug. Karkat blushed and turned to make sure no one saw him blush.

"Hello Karkitty!" She shouted with glee, causing people on the bus to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing Nepeta?! Geez get off of me and don't call me that in public!" He shouted turning redder and redder with each second that went by.

Nepeta giggled and let go of Karkat.

"Sorry Karkitty." She said in a lower voice.

Karkat sighed and his face softened. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and bit his bottom lip.

"So, uh…How have you been Nepeta?"

Nepeta smiled wide. "Purrfect!" She said rolling her r's.

Karkat gave her a small smile. "That's good."

Vriska and I exchanged glances and then we turned away from Nepeta and Karkat. We then turned to look at Terezi and Gamzee behind us.

"Gog Gamzee! You smell like Faygo!" Terezi shouted and wrinkled her nose.

Gamzee smiled ear to ear. "That's right mother fucker."

Terezi groaned. "You also had Faygo this morning for breakfast didn't you?"

"You know it mother fucker…HONK!"

Terezi rolled her eyes but then she suddenly smiled as if she remembered something awesome.

Vriska narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" She asked sounding curious.

Terezi smiled wider and shrugged. "No reason."

I smirked. "Don't you remember Vriska? Terezi's dating that "cool" kid Dave!"

"Oh yeah!"

Terezi started blushing.

"Is that why you're happy?" I asked. "Because you're going to see him today?"

Terezi smiled wider and nodded. "Yep!"

Then she started sniffing the air. She stood up and started leaning in towards me still sniffing the air.

Then she gasped and smiled.

"Aradia!" She shouted sounding really excited.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I shouted.

Vriska was giving Terezi a really confused look.

"You smell so good! Like cherries!"

I laughed and looked down at what I was wearing.

I was wearing my red tee shirt with my favourite grey skirt. Which was probably why she said that I smelt like cherries at the moment (Terezi had been able to smell colours ever since she went blind). I was going to wear my black tee shirt but then I realised how hot it was and decided against it.

Then after a few more minutes of sitting on the bus, the bus stopped and I sighed as everyone started to pile off. I was fine on the bus with my friends but I had to face school, math…And Sollux…

My friends and I were the last people to get off the bus. And right as I set my feet on the sidewalk to the school, a yellow Chevy Camaro roared loudly as it sped past us and parked in a nearby parking space. I would know that yellow car anywhere. It was the same care I road in all summer, the same car that took me to work and picked me up from work, the same car I road in when I would sneak out on hot humid nights…it was the same car that my ex-boyfriend drove.

As if right on cue, Sollux got out of his car looking as cool as he always did when he came to school. He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a black leather jacket over top (even though it was a billion degrees out), grey skinny jeans, one black shoe and one white one, and instead of the lenses of his shades being black, one was red and the other one was blue. I couldn't help but stare as he adjusted the collar of his jacket and as he locked his car by pressing on the little button on the key thing.

I hadn't really noticed that I was making it obvious that I was staring until Vriska gave me a small shove and when Terezi poked me with her cane. I snapped back to earth and then Vriska said:

"Hello! Earth to Aradia! Let's try not to make it too obvious that you're not over your ex-boyfriend! Close that mouth and un widen those eyes!"

I felt my face turn red and I shook my head as if I was trying to get rid of a bad memory. And in a way I was.

I sighed and then turned to look at Sollux one more time. He was walking up to his popular friends. I frowned and shook my head again.

"Come on guys. Let's go inside and get our junior year over with."

*Feferi's POV*

I sighed and frowned when I saw Aradia walk into the school with the rest of her friends. Aradia wasn't very popular here at school. She wasn't at the bottom of the chain though, but she wasn't on top either. I mean, she could be. Cod she was beautiful and she didn't see it, she was my best friend and I had tried so many times to convince her to hang out with us. I also tried to convince her that being popular wasn't all so bad but she never wanted to. Not even when she dated Sollux.

I frowned again and turned back to my circle of friends. They were all chatting about how we only had this year and the next year until we could finally leave this hell hole. Any other day I probably would have joined the conversation and added my opinion. But today I just wasn't in the mood. I turned back to look at the front doors of the school where Aradia and her friends had walked through.

I sighed heavily and bit my lip as I remembered how Sollux and Aradia had been dating. They were both really happy together, you could tell every time they looked at each other how much they truly loved one another. Even though Sollux was popular and Aradia wasn't they managed to make it work for a while. Equius had a hard time getting used to it though. Equius didn't believe in dating anyone "lower" on the high school food chain than us…I really didn't understand why…Equius was really weird.

Cod! How was I supposed to tell her?! I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Dave spoke up.

"Hey shut the fuck up for a sec you guys! I have something to tell you." He said in a loud voice.

"You better wwait for Sollux then Davve." Eridan said nodding toward Sollux who was making his way toward us from the parking lot. My heart picked up its pace a little as I saw him and his red and blue shades. I blushed and smiled; he noticed and smiled back at me. Gosh! Why did he have to be so hot?

When he made his way toward us he stopped and looked at us.

"What'th up you guyth?" He asked in his lisp.

Sollux was the kind of person that could work a lisp. He was the kind of person that could make a lisp look good…I didn't really know how to explain it but the lisp fit him so well…It made him even more awesome…

"Dave was just about to make an announcement." Kanaya turned and told Sollux.

Sollux smirked. "Let'th hear it then."

Dave smirked back at Sollux just as cocky. "I have a girlfriend."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Oh my gosh who is it?!" Jade started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Terezi Pyrope." He answered popping the P.

Everyone went silent and exchanged glances.

Equius groaned. "Really? Again? We're going to start dating outside the circle again?"

"Hey look, I've liked Terezi for a long time now and I've finally gathered the courage to ask her out and she said yes. I don't care what the fuck you guys say."

Sollux nodded. "Good enough. Tho when did you athk her out?"

"A couple of days ago."

Sollux nodded again. "That'th cool."

"Dave, not that I'm not happy for you and all I really am," Rose began. "But, what if it ends the same way as Sollux and Aradia?"

I noticed Sollux stiffen at the sound of Aradia's name. I put my hand in his and squeezed it. He looked down at me and smiled, except I don't know if he forced it or not but he did relax a bit.

"Just because it didn't work out with Sollux and Aradia doesn't mean it's not going to work out with me and Terezi…Speaking of which Sollux, does Aradia know that-"

The bell rang before Dave could finish his sentence.

We all rushed toward the door so that we could find out first period classes, but as I was about to head up the stairs Sollux grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"She doethn't know yet doeth she?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Are you sure you-"

I grabbed his hands. "Sollux it has to be me."

I couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses but I assumed they were worried looking eyes.

I tried to give him a smile. "Don't worry it'll be okay. You guys aren't together anymore, she has to move on."

Sollux sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'll thee you later okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep."

He smiled back then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Thee ya." He said before quickly turning around and walking off.

I stood there smiling like an idiot while lightly touching my lips.

"Yes, see ya."

_Kay so that's it for now! Tell me what you guys thought! It'll be greatly appreciated! :D_

_I'll update as soon as I can if you guys decide that you like it! :D_

_~90sbaby112_


	2. It's hurting again

_Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! Sorry for taking so long I'll try to update faster! Anyways, please read and review! And I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

_~90sbaby112_

*Aradia's P0V*

Okay, first class of the day…Math class. Great, I got to start off the day with the class I hated most. But, I guess it wasn't that bad. At least I got to get it over with. And it was just for the first semester so it wasn't so horrible.

I was thankful that Vriska and I were both in that class so I didn't have to face the horrid subject alone.

"Hey Vriska, you haven't seen Feferi around have you?"

"Pffft! Yeah…She was standing with her group of friends. You probably would have seen her if you didn't have your eyes locked on Sollux."

I rolled my eyes at the bitterness in her voice.

"Why are you even friends with her?"

"Aw come on, she's not that bad."

Vriska sighed heavily.

I frowned. Feferi and I had been best friends since grade eight when she moved here. It was the first day of school and all of a sudden a short little girl with long black hair and big glasses walked in. No one else would talk to her so I felt it was my duty to go up and say hi. She hung out with me and my group of friends for a while but one day she broke my heart and told me that she didn't really like hanging out around my other friends. She went on to explain how it wasn't that she didn't like them; she just didn't feel like she could be herself around them. She then went on to be friends with the popular kids but she never stopped being my friend which was awesome I guess.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Vriska sigh again.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Aradia, I'm sorry."

The statement caught me off guard and by surprise. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at her.

"What are you sorry for?"

She scratched her arm awkwardly.

"Sorry for being jealous that you're friends with Feferi."

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

"It's just that I get so jealous when my friends make new friends and such. I just feel like they're going to forget about me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Vriska you don't have to worry! I will always be your friend…Plus, I get jealous too."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"So if I make new friends will you shoot me?"

"Um…No."

"Oh, well I would shoot you."

I smirked and nodded. "I know now let's get to class, we're going to be late."

We made it in time for math class with ten seconds to spare and fortunately we didn't have a seating plan so we got to sit wherever. Vriska and I sat way in the back which probably wasn't a wise decision considering that neither one of us would pay attention.

Our math teacher started passing out math textbooks when suddenly, the door flew open and John Egbert and Tavros Nitram walked in. They were both breathing heavily, their hair was disheveled and John wasn't wearing his glasses.

Out teacher straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you two late on the first day of school?" She asked in a stern voice.

John tried to catch his breath.

"We-forgot-it was-the-first day-of school." He explained between breaths.  
I turned to look at Vriska who raised her eyebrows and smirked. I then turned back to look at John and Tavros.

"Summer is over you two. If you are going to keep forgetting then please buy yourselves an alarm clock!"

John and Tavros nodded to show that they understood. Our teacher sighed again.

"Find a seat and take a text book off my desk."

They nodded again and took a math text book off of her desk.

As they made their way to the back of the room, John kept bumping into other people's desks and he kept squinting to see even though he was failing epically at it.

Finally he sat down at the desk on the other side of Vriska.

Vriska turned to him and smirked. "Where are your glasses Egbert?"

He blushed. "I-uh-I kind of forgot them as I was dashing out the door…I also forgot to make my lunch."

He chuckled nervously.

"Well, how the hell are you going to pay attention in class without your glasses?"

"I called my dad when I got here. He's going to drop them off closer to lunch."

"Well, what about your lunch?"

He groaned. "I'll just starve I guess."

Vriska shook her head. "Don't worry about it John, I'll buy you lunch."

John's face lit up. "Really?"

Vriska smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll buy you food."

John smiled back at her. "Thanks Vriska."

I smiled and then tried to focus on what the teacher was saying until I felt Vriska poke me with a pencil.

"Hey Aradia!" She shouted in a whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Can I borrow money?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I told John I would buy him food."

"You told him that you would buy him food and you have no money?"

"Yeah…Ironic isn't it?"

I chuckled. "I'll give you money at the beginning of lunch."

"Thanks! I'll pay you back!"

I smiled and shook my head. "It's okay you don't have to."

*Terezi's POV*

_Sniff , sniff, sniff. _

"Hey! There's no red paint here!" I shouted as I sniffed the bottles of paint that were set on the table.

"That's beclaws I haven't gotten them yet Terezi." Nepeta replied.

"Oh." I said and started to sniff again. "Did you get the red paint now?"

I heard her giggle. "Nope."

"Then why do I smell red?"

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I giggled when I recognized Dave's scent.

"Hey." He greeted me.

I felt my face turn red. "Hey Dave."

He removed his arms from my waist and sat in the chair beside me, I sat down too.

"So, how are you Dave?" I asked as I felt the blood move away from my cheeks to let them cool down.

He smiled. "Oh you know just here, in art class."

I smiled. "That's awesome."

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed to take art class this year because you kept eating the red art supplies and shit."

I smiled proudly. "I convinced them to let me take art."

"Oh really? How'd you do that?"

"I pinky promised that I wouldn't eat any of the red art materials anymore. But it's kind of difficult because I love red! Red is best!"

He smiled again and then leaned forward to kiss me. I blushed, kissed him back, and then pushed him away from me.

"Not here." I giggled.

He was about to reply back when suddenly his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and then wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I tried to sniff what was on his phone.

"Nothing really. Sollux just updated his Facebook relationship status."

"Huh? I thought he did that when he and Aradia broke up."

He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. He changed it from 'single' to 'in a relationship.'"

"So he got back together with Aradia?!"  
"um…no...He's in a relationship with um…how should I tell you this…Feferi."

I heard Nepeta gasp and I turned toward her. I had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Does Aradia know?" Nepeta asked.

Dave shook his head. "No she doesn't."

"But she and Feferi are bestfurrends! How could Feferi do that to her?!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Wait, so if you got an update on your phone does that mean everyone else will?"

"If they're friends with Sollux then yes."

I turned back to Nepeta. "Why didn't your phone beep?"

"Because my phone is on silent." She said as she reached for her phone in her backpack.

"Yep, it showed up on my phone."

"So, Aradia's going to see it on her phone?"

Dave nodded. "Most likely."

"Purr Aradia." Nepeta sighed.

"I'm amazed at how fast Sollux got over her." Dave added.

I nodded. "I know, a week isn't very long."

Dave raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "He started dating Feferi a _day _after he broke up with Aradia."

My mouth dropped. "Why?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know he won't fucking tell us."

I sighed and shook my head.

"So the drama begins…"

*Vriska's POV*

The bell finally had rung ending the loooooooong math period. I walked up to the teacher's desk and tried to be as polite as possible.

"Um, hello…Can I please have my phone back?"

My stupid phone had gone off during class to alert me of a stupid Facebook update. Honestly, though, who updates their status at school?

The teacher sighed heavily.

"You can have your phone back because it's the first day of school. But this is your only warning. Your phone always goes off in my class; don't think I've forgotten about last year."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I understand."

She nodded and handed me back my phone. I walked out of the classroom and saw Aradia there waiting for me.

"Did you get it back?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She smiled. "Who texted you?"

I shook my head. "No one, it was a Facebook update."

"Oh, I wonder if I got one."

"You probably did."

She nodded. "Well, I have to go to the washroom. I'll see you at our locker."

I nodded and started walking toward my locker.

As I reached it, I saw Nepeta standing there nervously chewing on her nails.

"Hey Nepeta what's up?"

"Did you get the Facebook update?!" She asked while looking really anxious.

"Um, yeah but I haven't checked it."

"Check it now!"

I gave her a confused look but I did.

I gasped at what I saw.

Sollux Captor is in a Relationship with Feferi Peixes. 

I felt fury run through my veins I looked up at Nepeta  
"SINCE WHEN!?" I shouted through my teeth

"Dave told Terezi and me that they have been dating ever since Aradia and Sollux broke up …like I mean right after! He just didn't update his status until now!" Nepeta replied.  
"Hey you guys…How's it hanging?"  
I looked up and saw Aradia standing right in front of us. Had she heard what we said? Did she already know? I didn't think so.

"Have you checked your Facebook yes?!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Um…No. I was about to check it right now though."

She pulled out her phone from her backpack.

I turned to Nepeta unsure of what to do. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I snatched the phone from her hand and threw it against the wall at the other side of the hall.

Aradia stared at me, wide eyed and with her jaw dropped.

"What was that for?!" She shouted.

"I-uh-You needed a new phone anyway!"

"Vriska! UGH! Who's going to get me a new one?! You?!"

"Yeah sure whatever…I'll get you a new phone for Christmas."

"That's from months from now!"

"Geez Aradia you can live without a phone for four months."

Suddenly, the bell rang again to tell us that we were now late.

Aradia groaned again. "I'll see you guys during lunch." She said, turned around, and headed for her second period class.

I turned toward Nepeta.

"Do you think that she'll forgive me?"

Nepeta gave me a small smile. "Don't worry. Aradia will furrgive you. You're her best furrend."

I shook my head. "No, Feferi is."

Nepeta giggled. "Aradia's just confused! She loves you!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Nepeta. Now let's go before more teachers start to hate me."

*Aradia's POV*

When the bell finally rang for lunch I sighed in relief. The first half of my day was over, now I only had two more periods left.

I walked to the lunch room, gave Vriska money so that she could buy John food, and I bought myself food too.

I grabbed my chocolate milk, pizza, pretzel, and ketchup chips and went to sit down at a table with Karkat and Nepeta.

"Join music club Karkitty!" Nepeta told Karkat as he began picking at his food.

"No! I don't want to be part of some shit like that!" He shouted back.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked while taking a bite of my pizza pretzel…It was disgusting.

Nepeta smiled. "Karkitty needs to join one club. I'm trying to convince him to join music club."

I nodded toward Karkat. "Join music club. You'll like it."

"How the fuck can you even say that?!"

"What's going on Mother Fuckers?" Gamzee asked as he sat down beside Karkat with Faygo and some sort of pie.

"We're trying to convince Karkat to join music club." I replied.

Gamzee smiled from ear to ear. "Karbro! You have to join music club! It's such a mother fucking miracle!"

"You're in it too?!" Karkat shouted at Gamzee.

Gamzee nodded while taking a sip of his Faygo.

"It's a miracle man. Honk!"

Suddenly, Vriska, John, Terezi, and Tavros sat down at the table.

"Hey guys, help us convince Karkat to join music club." I said.

Vriska, John, Tavros, and Terezi turned to look at Karkat and at the same time they shouted:

"Join music club!"

"UGH! What's so amazing about music club?!"

"WE DO NOTHING!" Everyone at the table shouted at the same time.

Karkat gave us a confused look. "Huh?"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "You know the grade nine English teacher? The one who always comes to work with hangovers?"

"Ms. Lalonde? Yeah what about her?"

"Well, she runs the whole club and she basically lets you do whatever you want. It's in the auditorium and there's people sleeping, reading, doing homework, drawing, singing, talking, playing instruments, or doing whatever the hell they want basically.

Karkat looked skeptical. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, at the beginning she'll ask if anyone wants to sing or play something up on stage. Then she'll let us do whatever we want."

Karkat nodded. "Huh, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Why do you have to join a club?" John asked Karkat.

Karkat sighed, obviously frustrated. "The guidance counsellor said that I need at least one extracurricular to graduate next year." He explained.

I smiled. "Music club's the way to go then. It starts next week during study hall."

Karkat nodded. "That's good to know."

I sighed and got up to throw away my garbage. As I made it to the garbage can I ran into Feferi.

I smiled. "Fef!" I hugged her. "I haven't seen you all day! How are you?!"

She hugged me back but it felt a bit awkward.

I pulled away to look at her. She smiled except her smile didn't seem so sincere.

"Um, I've been okay how about you? How are you uh- doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm getting by okay. How was your first day of school?"

She shrugged and looked around the room nervously. "It's uh, it's great I guess."

I nodded slowly and narrowed my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She answered a little bit too quickly.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said to remind her that she could always trust me.

She sighed heavily and frowned. "I-I know that Aradia. And thank you so much for always being there for me…Even though there's times when I'm not there for you."

"What are you talking about? You've always been there for me! Through thick and thin!" I tried to cheer her up but she looked so distant.

She nodded and looked down at her feet. "I gotta go now Aradia. I'll-uh…I'll see you around."

I was about to answer back but she was gone before I could say anything.

I sighed and looked toward the direction she went off to. There was obviously something wrong with her. I've known her for a long time, I know when there's something wrong with her.

I shrugged it off and told myself that when she was ready to tell me she would tell me.

The rest of the day went by fast and kind of boring. Although, I could tell that my friends were keeping something from me. They were acting all weird and crap. I asked them what was up but they just played dumb and said that nothing was wrong. I wasn't one to press the subject so much so I just let it go and told myself that if they wanted to tell me then they would.

When I got home after school I noticed that my older sister Damara wasn't home from work yet. I opened my cupboard and took out a big bag of potato chips; I grabbed the bag, sat in front of my computer, logged into Facebook and practically choked on the potato chips in my mouth.

Sollux Captor is in a Relationship with Feferi Peixes

_Thank you guys for reading again! Please review and I'll try to update soon! Oh and sorry for any mistakes!_

_~90sbaby112_


	3. i'm missing you and it's killing me

_Hi guys, I AM SO SOOOOOORRY! I usually update quickly but I've been REALLY busy with school…*sigh* I hate school…Okay no I don't I just hate Math and Chemistry…Anyways, here is chapter three I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Oh and there is a song in this chapter it's called "The kids from yesterday" by My Chemical Romance. I DO NOT OWN "THE KIDS FROM YESTERDAY" ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. Anyways, on with the story!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter three: I'm missing you and it's killing me.

I stared at the computer screen with my jaw wide open and with my eyes popping out of their sockets. Since when is Sollux dating Feferi?! Is that what my friends were hiding from me all day?!

I took a deep breath and leaned back against my chair trying to process everything. Okay, so Sollux and I broke up last week…Just last week and now he's dating my best friend who probably knows that I'm really not over Sollux yet. Then, he updates this relationship status to "in a relationship", and then my friends see it and try to keep it from me all day at school…Now, I have a feeling in the pit of my chest and it's a feeling that I've never really felt before.

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to process everything. I suddenly saw my vision blur and I felt tears streaming down my face rapidly. I quickly wiped them away and tried to hold them all in. It was hard though, especially when your throat was beginning to burn from holding all of those tears in. But, I couldn't let myself cry! What was the use in crying?! Crying wasn't going to fix anything! Also, I had no idea why in the world I was crying!

I needed to calm myself and think this through. I got up, walked to the kitchen, grabbed myself a glass of water and sat on the counter. Okay, so, what exactly was making me so upset? Well, it probably could be more the fact that when I opened my Facebook the first thing I saw what "Sollux Captor is now in a relationship with Feferi Peixes". But, why did that upset me so much? Sollux and I broke up! We're over! Done! No more! I guess it could be because he's my best guy friend and he didn't tell me…He has been my best guy friend since we were little kids! I could tell that guy anything and he's told me he could tell me anything so why didn't he tell me this?!

I groaned and leaned my head back against the wall. Or, maybe it was because I've liked that kid since we were both in grade five…

***Flashback***

I was wearing my red fall jacket, my long grey skirt that went down to my ankles, and my brown leather boots. The swing was cold and it was making my bum go numb but I guess at nine years old you don't really care.

My cheeks and my nose were flushed pink from the cold and the wind was running through my hair making it knotty and messy. I was humming a tune to my favourite song but I couldn't remember what that song was. The only thing I remember was that it was my favourite and I listened to it over and over until it drove my parents mad.

Suddenly, I saw a kid about my age stand beside the swing set. He was wearing a yellow fall jacket, grey jeans, and a white and black shoe. His hair was black and also messy from being tussled around in the wind.

I immediately let go of the swing and jumped off and landed right in front of him. I smiled, proud that I didn't fall in front of him and because I wanted to be friendly. I tried to remove most of my messy hair from my face and when I did I smiled wider.

"Hi!" I beamed.

He smiled back at me. "H-hi."

I looked down at his feet. "Why are you wearing one white shoe and one black one?"

He blushed with embarrassment. "It'th jutht that, I wath in a hurry thith morning and I couldn't find my other white shoe or my other black one…tho, I just came with these instead."

I giggled. "Well, I think they're awesome!"

His face brightened up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's cool and you should wear it like that all the time!"

He blushed again. "Gee thankth uh…What'th your name?"

"I'm Aradia! What's your name?"

He smiled. "I'm thollux…Do you want to hunt ghothtth?"

I smiled wider and started jumping up and down. "I would love to hunt ghosts with you!"

He started beaming. "Cool! I think I thaw thome over there!"

"You lead the way!" I said and we went off to hunt ghosts…And our friendship just grew from there.

***End of Flashback***

I smirked at the memory and then I frowned. He hasn't even talked to me since we broke up.

_Ring ring ring!_

I jumped up when I heard the phone ring. I jumped off from the counter and went to pick up the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aradia! I saw that you were online on Facebook…I'm guessing you saw it?" It was Vriska.

I sighed heavily and nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yes Vriska, I saw it…"

She hesitated. "Are you okay?"

It was my turn to hesitate. I bit my lip.

"I'm taking that as a no."

"What?! But I didn't even say anything!"

"It doesn't matter you hesitated."

I groaned and plopped down on my couch. "It doesn't even matter Vriska because I'm over him!"

She laughed humourlessly. "No you're not. And if you were, that'd be really scary considering that you've liked the guy since you were nine."

"No you got it all wrong! I've known him since I was nine. I've liked him since I was ten."

"Oooh, one year such a big difference!" You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I sighed again.

"You guys just make me so angry!" Vriska shouted.

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you guys love each other but are too stupid to say anything about it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you guys get married already?!"

"Vriska! We've only dated for half a year!"

"You guys have liked each other for six years you can skip dating!"

I sighed and then chuckled to keep myself from crying.

I sniffled and wiped a tear that was about to fall away.

"Aradia?" Vriska asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "I mean yeah?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Won't your mom be mad?"

I could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "My mom doesn't give a shit."

I looked at the clock. Damara wouldn't be home for another two or three hours.

"Well, if you don't get in trouble I would love your company."

"Sweet, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Cool, I'll see you here."

"Yep." She said and then hung up.

I sighed and hung up too.

***Sollux's POV***

"I don't think you're over her." Dave said as he leaned against his car while texting Terezi.

We were in the school parking lot and it was practically empty. I was waiting for Feferi who were in charge of cheerleading try outs for the grade nines. I really didn't know why they had to have cheerleading try outs on the first day of school after school. I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

I groaned. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm here waiting for Jade. She's also in charge of cheerleading try outs."

"Why are you giving her a ride?"

"Because she refuses to take the city bus and she refuses to get a ride from Egbert."

I rolled my eyes. "That'th thtupid."

He nodded. "Yeah, but what are you going to do? She's popular and he's not."

"Don't you ever think that thith whole popularity thing is thtupid?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, all the time."

I sighed heavily again and kicked a rock that was near my feet.

Aradia would've never taken this long. I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Dave started laughing.

I gave him a confused look. "What the hell'th wrong with you?"

"You are not over her!" He was laughing hysterically.

"Shut the fuck up what would you know!?"

"Dude, you probably didn't even know you said that out loud."

"Said what out loud?"

"You just looked down and said 'Aradia would've never taken this long'…And it's not really the first time you've done it. You keep comparing Feferi to Aradia."

I rolled my eyes. "You're jutht an ath hole."

He smiled and shrugged. "Whatever man. It's your problem not mine, I'm actually dating someone I want to be with."

Ouch, that actually hurt.

I sighed frustrated and ran my fingers through my hair.

I did miss Aradia, there was no denying that. But I was with Feferi and I couldn't just dump her and go back to Aradia…But, I dumped Aradia and got with Feferi that very same day. Gosh! What's wrong with me!

"Hey Sollux,"

I looked up at Dave.

"At least continue to talk to her. You guys have been really close since you were like what? Twelve?"

"Nine." I corrected.

He smirked. "You can't just forget about someone like that."

I shook my head. "What would you know?"

He shrugged. "I mean, you guys were just so close you know?"

I nodded. I couldn't deny it anymore. I missed her, she was and probably still is my best friend…But, how do I still be friends with her? I mean, our break up was kind of awkward! Ugh! I hate this! Can I just like die or something?

** *Aradia's POV***

Right after I had hung up from talking to Vriska, the phone rang again. I picked it up and smiled when I realized it was my mom.

My parents were usually never home. They'd come home on holidays and sometimes during the summer, but usually they'd be out in third world countries helping children find clean water and helping them get the medical help they needed. My mom and dad were both doctors and had a passion for helping out other people. Some people would tell me that it must have sucked to not have my parents around for advice and such. But, it wasn't like that at all. I was proud of my parents for doing what they were doing. And I could also call them if I needed advice; they were always there for me even if they were a thousand miles away.

"Hello Aradia, how are you doing sweetie?"

I smiled into the phone. "I'm doing well mom what about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine! I love being out here helping these children!"

"I know you do mom and I love that you're out helping those children."

She sighed and hesitated. "But, you do know that your father and I love you and your sister right?"

"Yes, mom I know that. Don't worry about that, I know that you and dad just want what's best for us."

I heard her sigh in relief. "I'm glad that you know. So, how's Damara doing?"

I shrugged. "She's doing fine I guess. She's not back from work yet though."

"Are you two remembering to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we are remembering to eat mom don't worry…We're not starving."

"Have you been cleaning your room?"

"Yes."

"Is Damara cleaning her room?"

"I don't know mom. She's 21 years old and she is responsible for how clean her room is."

Mom sighed. "Yes, I guess you're right."

I sighed too and we sat in silence for a couple minutes until mom decided to speak again.

"How are your friends?"

"Oh you know same old, same old."

"How's Sollux?"

I hesitated and bit my lip. "Who?"

"Sollux." She repeated.

"I-Uh-Fine! He's fine!"

She sighed and sounded a bit concerned. "I know you two broke up Aradia but that doesn't mean you should stop being friends. He's been your best friend since you were nine it would break my heart to see you stop now."

I felt my eyes sting again. "I know mom." I said quietly so she wouldn't hear my voice cracking.

"Well, I'm going to have to go soon-"

My mom was interrupted by our doorbell.

I jumped up and went to open the door.

"Was that the doorbell?! Who's at the door?"

I giggled at how excited my mom sounded.

"Yes, mom it was the doorbell."

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Vriska.

"Who's at the door?"

"It's Vriska."

"Oh! I miss her! Let me talk to her!"

"Um…Okay…"

I put the phone down and turned to look at Vriska. "It's my mom, she says she misses you and she wants to talk to you."

Vriska shrugged and walked into my house. "Sure, your mom's cool. I'll talk to her."

I put the phone back to my ear. "Hey, she says she wants to talk to you too."

"Yay! Okay, take care Aradia I will talk to you later."

I smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Aradia. Bye!"

"Bye mom."

I handed the phone to Vriska.

Vriska took the phone and I shut the door.

"Hey Mrs. Megido what's up?"

I watched Vriska as she talked to my mom on the phone.

Vriska nodded and looked amused at something my mom had said.

Then she laughed. "I know right?!"

I gave her a confused glance.

"Oh don't worry I will!"

Another pause as she listened.

"I know, but it was meant to be."

Okay, now I was legit so confused that I could die or something.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later Mrs. Megido have fun doing whatever you're doing!" She sounded so enthusiastic.

Another pause.

"Okay bye!" She hit the end button and handed the phone back to me.

"What the heck was that?"

She shrugged. "Nothing…Do you have any food?"

I rolled my eyes. "In the fridge."

She turned around and walked to my kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, threw my phone on my couch and followed her to my kitchen.

She opened the fridge.

"What's good in here…?" She said mostly to herself.

I sat back up on the counter.

"We have some chocolate icing in the back of the fridge, some cookies in the cupboard, and I was just pigging out on some potato chips over there."

She stood there for a second, looking like she was thinking really hard.

"I'll have some icing and cookies." She dug through my fridge until she found my chocolate icing, then she opened my cupboard and took out the chocolate chip cookies. I watched her as she tore open the icing, dunk a cookie in it and then stuffed it in her mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" She demanded with her mouth full.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing you're just awesome."

She sat on the counter next to me. "I know I'm just so awesome that you can't take it."

I raised my eyebrows and felt amused. "Yep, that's exactly what it is."

She continued eating more and then she sighed and stopped.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She breathed.

"That's a lie…What's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong Aradia?"

"Umm…Yes?"

"You and Sollux! That's what wrong!"

I groaned and hopped off the counter. She followed me.

"I can't do anything about that Vriska! He's with Feferi…"

She nodded. "Speaking of him being with Feferi how do you feel about that?"

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's your 'bestfriend'…Doesn't it make you made that she didn't even tell you?"

I sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes it does but what can I do about it Vriska?!"

"Well…You could beat her up…"

I gave her an are-you-kidding-me-right-now look. "I'm not going to beat her up!"

"Geez Aradia calm down it was just a suggestion…"

"Can you please think of a better suggestion?"

"Hmm…" She paced back and forth and then stopped. "No, I can't."

I groaned. "It does make me mad Vriska there's no denying that…But…I can't just stop being friends with Feferi because of some guy."

"But Sollux isn't just _some guy…_You've known him since you were nine and you've liked him since you were ten…He's the only person you've ever had a crush on…"

"So what do you want me to do? Just ditch Feferi?"

She shook her head. "Well, not really… I honestly think that she ditched you…"

***Feferi's POV***

I smiled when I saw Sollux leaning against his car talking to Dave. I giggled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Sollux." I said I kissed him.

He kissed me back and then pulled away.

He smiled down at me. "How'd it go?"

I shrugged. "It was fine I guess…Just a bunch of grade nine girls who suck at cheerleading."

He chuckled. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and he motioned for me to get into his car. I did and then he got into the driver's side.

He turned his car on and I immediately turned on the radio.

_"Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

_So hold on tight and don't look back_

_We don't care about the message or the rules they make_

_We'll find you when the sun goes black"_

I felt Sollux tense up.

"Ummm…Feferi, could you thwitch it to a different radio thtation?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Why?"

_"And you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday"_

He hesitated. "Becauthe I don't like this song."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sollux."

He shook his head. "It'th okay Feferi, jutht change it…" He spoke slowly.

I nodded and quickly changed it before he could say anything else.

***Sollux's POV***

I usually don't flip out on people. Honestly, I don't…okay well maybe I do a little only when I'm really angry though. Anyways, I don't know why, but I just couldn't listen to that song and I tried hard not to snap at her…But, I just couldn't listen to that song anymore…

I turned to look at Feferi who was looking out the window. I sighed again and had a sudden flashback.

***Flashback***

It was back in grade nine when my friends and I were just freshmen in this stupid little hell hole called high school.

It was the spring dance and we were all wearing formal clothing and hanging out in our decorated gym. It was fun I guess, although that whole month I had been trying to gather up the courage to ask Aradia to the dance but it never happened. Instead I went with my friends and she went with hers. We ditched our friends half way through the dance though to hang out with each other.

She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. It was swaying below her knees and she looked just looked plain beautiful in it.

I was wearing a suit with a yellow tie…not that amazing.

"Okay, everyone now we're going to be playing a slow song. All boys must ask a girl out to dance." The DJ said in the microphone.

I gulped and turned to look at Aradia next to me who was blushing like crazy.

I smiled and swallowed my fear.

"Aradia, would you like to danthe?"

She giggled, blushed more than nodded. "I would love to dance with you Sollux."

I held out my hand and she took it. I blushed really hard as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor.

I put my right hand on her waist and I grabbed her right hand with my left. She had put her left hand on my shoulder and she was holding my left hand with her right. It was my first time dancing with anyone and I'm pretty sure it was her first time too because we were sort of just swaying back and forth awkwardly.

_"Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

_So hold on tight and don't look back_

_We don't care about the message or the rules they make_

_We'll find you when the sun goes black"_

We swayed back and forth and I was avoiding her eyes and I'm pretty sure she was doing the same.

_"And you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday"_

I don't know how it happened, but somehow I had managed to step on one of her feet.

"Ow!" She squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm tho thorry Aradia! Are you okay?!"

She giggled and I relaxed.

"It's okay Sollux, you didn't mean it." She looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

I sighed in relief and blushed again.

_"All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate_

_They only care if you can bleed_

_Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?_

_Or every person that you need to be_

_Cause you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday"_

I will never forget how beautiful she looked that night. I was going to ask her out right then and there.

"Umm, Aradia?"

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Yes Sollux?"

I gulped.

_"Today, today_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_Today, today"_

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes…?"

_"Here we are and we won't stop breathing_

_Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating_

_We are the kids from yesterday, today"_

"Uh…"

"What is it Sollux? You can tell me."

God damn it! Why didn't I tell her?!

_"'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_We are the kids from yesterday_

_Today, today"_

Suddenly, the music stopped and I let go of her. She did the same.

"I was just wondering if you still needed help with you math." I spat out quickly.

"Oh." She said with a frown. "Um, yes I still would like some help with math."

I nodded. "Okay, tomorrow after school?"

She nodded and was still frowning. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Okay see you later." I said and then walked away.

***End of Flashback***

_Kay, so that's it for now! Thanks for reading please review and I promise I will update quickly! I'm so sorry guys it's just I'm so busy with school! I'm in grade eleven and I'm trying to make it to grade twelve so yeah! Anyways, thanks again hope you liked it!_

_~90sbaby112_


	4. I hate drama it's so dramatic!

_Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones and I'm sorry about that because I don't like writing short chapters but I was kind of stuck…So yeah, hope you don't hate me too much and I hope you enjoy this anyway! :D_

_~90sbaby112 _

Chapter Four:

***Aradia's POV***

After about two hours of eating junk food and watching re-runs of _Pretty Little Liars , _Damara came home.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" She shouted with enthusiasm when she walked through the door.

"Hey." Vriska and I mumbled without removing our eyes from the TV screen.

"How was school?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and set something down on the counter.

"Fine." We mumbled again at the same time.

We heard Damara laugh.

"Wow, you guys are hilarious!"

We didn't reply, we kind of just ignored her and blocked her out. We were so focused on the TV screen that we didn't know she was trying to talk to us until she shut off the TV.

"Whoa! What was that for?!" Vriska shouted.

Damara laughed. "You guys were so focused on the TV that you didn't hear me shouting at you! "

"Oh…Well what do you want?" I asked.

She laughed again. "I was asking if Vriska was staying for supper."

Vriska looked shocked. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Damara replied.

Vriska stood up. "Holy shit! I have to get home."

I laughed and stood up. "Are you taking the bus?"

"Duh."

"Well, I can drive you if you want." Damara offered.

Vriska shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Vriska nodded and then sighed. "Yeah…"

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you again Vriska."

"Yep, it was nice to see you too." Vriska walked toward my front door and I followed.

"Thanks for coming Vriska, I really appreciate it."

She smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said when she let go of me.

"You know it." I smiled.

She smiled back. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as she walked out of my door and closed it behind her.

"So, I guess it's a good thing that I brought take out for supper?" I heard Damara say from the kitchen.

Oh crap, I had forgotten to make supper…

I turned around and walked to my kitchen.

"I am so sorry Damara! I completely forgot about supper!"

"Don't worry about it Aradia! Geez, you apologize too much."

I sighed as I watched Damara open two foam containers full of food.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to be making supper?"

"Because I'm awesome, that's why."

I grinned. "Right."

She nodded. "I usually am." She replied and handed me my foam container full of Japanese food.

I took it, grabbed a fork and started eating it while standing up.

At first Damara and I ate in silence. I looked up at her. Her long black hair was tied up and was held up with two chop sticks. She wore a red shirt and blue skinny jeans, oh and she liked to wear red mascara, lipstick, and eyeliner...And she liked to smoke, which is something my parents did not know and she was trying super hard to keep it a secret from them. I was very close to my sister, she was my best friend when I felt like I couldn't turn to any of my other friends for something…She listened and loved me no matter what…I mean, in a way she had to because she was my sister…

"So, what's new?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "Mom called."

"Awww! And I missed it?! What did she say?"

"She asked if we were remembering to eat, if we were cleaning our rooms, and she said that she loved us."

Damara sighed. "Sometimes I really miss her."

"Sometimes?" I questioned.

"Well, I do miss her. But in a way I do like the freedom."

I shook my head but I totally understood where she was coming from. Last July my parents came to visit us for a whole month. For that whole month my parents did not allow me to go out with Sollux after a certain time. I snuck out almost every night that month. When my parents were gone Damara gave me so much freedom…Almost _too _much freedom. But she trusted Sollux to get me home safely and she trusted me not to get drunk or pregnant…Or both…

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Like I said, I usually am."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"So, is that it?"

I gave her a confused look. "Is what it?"

"Is that all that's new?"

"Umm…Yeah, I believe so…"

She raised her eyebrows. "So, today while I was working on cutting someone's hair, I got a facebook update on my phone."

I stopped eating and stared at her. "_What?_"

"I got a Facebook update on my phone at work." She repeated.

I set my food down on the counter. There's no way she could have known…

"And what was that Facebook update of…?" I really didn't know why I was so nervous about this or why I didn't want Damara to know…I don't know, I usually don't know why I do things but I suspect I do things for a reason because everything happens for a reason.

"The Facebook update was about your ex-boyfriend dating your I'm assuming ex-best friend…"

"She is not my ex-best friend!"

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Ummm…."

She raised her eyebrows and gave me her stupid mom look…She wasn't even a mom!

I groaned. "No, I'm not."

"So, she told you?"

"No."

"Do you hate her?"

I gave her a confused look. "No?"

She nodded and set her food on the counter as well. "Do you and Sollux still talk? Are you two still friends?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Honestly Damara, I don't know…He hasn't even looked at me since we broke up."

She frowned. "You guys are amazing friends please do not stop being friends just because you broke up."

"Well, how do I keep being friends with a guy who won't even look at me?"

"He probably just thinks it's awkward. Or maybe he wants to talk to you but he thinks that you don't want to talk to him. Maybe you should try and say hi to him next time you see him. You know, in the halls and such."

I sighed. "That's kinda…Awkward.."

She smirked. "I don't care how awkward it is Aradia! We both know you want to continue being friends with the guy!"

I sighed heavily. "You know what Damara?!"

"What?"

"You need to stop being right all the time…"

***Nepeta's POV***

"Hiya Equius!" I greeted Equius as he walked into my house.

"Hello Nepeta, how are you doing this evening?"

I smiled. "I'm doing pawsitively purrfect!"

He nodded. "That's good."

Equius was my cousin and he was also my best friend…Well, him and Karkat. But, Equius never talked to me at school. He said it had something to do with the whole popularity thing but I didn't really mind. I mostly hung out with my friends at school anyways, and I love my friends!

"Do you want to hang out in my room?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure, let's go hang out in your room."

I smiled. "Sweet!" I shouted and ran up my stairs as he carefully walked up the stairs.

When we got to my room, I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed and he sat across from me.

"So, what's up Equius?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

He sighed. "There is nothing much going on with me…How about you Nepeta?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much…Just a little sad about Aradia and Sollux."

I felt him tense up and I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Are you okay Equius?"

He took a deep breath and then nodded. "I'm…I'm fine Nepeta…"

I smirked and shook my head. "No, you're not! There's something the matter with you! You can tell me anything Equius!"

He hesitated and I patiently waited for him to say something. After about ten minutes of silence, I guess it got to him because he sighed heavily.

"Fine, I will tell you Nepeta, but you have to prom-"

"What is it?! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" I interrupted him.

He sighed again. "I like Aradia."

The room suddenly went into an awkward silence.

"Y-you like Aradia?" I finally asked after a long silence.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"I do very much. And I think I have for a long time but I never said anything because she isn't part of the popular people at our school."

I rolled my eyes. Him and his stupid popularity chain!

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him feeling really curious.

"There is nothing much that I can do."

I frowned and rubbed the back of my head nervously. Well, we were in a bit of a pickle.

Sollux is dating Feferi who is best friend's with Aradia, who still likes Sollux, while Equius is crushing on her secretly… Why? Honestly, why does this suddenly have to happen? We got by our first two years of high school without so much drama, why did our third you have to start off with so much? Grrr…I need claw someone or something….

_Kay guys, sorry that it was so short and that I left you hanging! I just wanted to get this chapter done because I'm pretty sure the next chapters will get more exciting! I have this story planned out so I hope that those other chapters will make up for this one! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!_

_~90sbaby112_


	5. And then THAT had to happen

_Kay guys, this is all I got for now...I usually like to make longer chapters but i wrote this yesterday at school so yeah! :D Hope you guys like it please review!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter five:

***Aradia's POV***

Getting off the bus the next day was hard. I mean, I didn't want to be at school at all…Half of the stuff I learn here I probably won't need later on in my life but whatever. I already hated school and now with all the dumb stuff going on in my life I hated it even more. But, I did miss Sollux and I did want to try to say hi to him or something…

But, then there was Feferi…I didn't know what to do about her…Should I just wait for her to say something? Should I talk to her about it? Or should I do what Vriska suggested and beat her up?

Grr…I couldn't wait to finish high school and never have to go back…Again…

***Nepeta's POV***

"Remember Nepeta, you must not tell Aradia."

I rolled my eyes even though Equius couldn't see me through the phone.

"I know Equius; this is the billionth time you've told me!"

"I just want to make sure you understand."

I frowned. "Of course I understand silly! Don't you worry I won't tell Aradia."

"You won't tell Aradia what?" I gasped and jumped when I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Vriska staring at me.

"Uhhh…."

"Hello? Nepeta? Are you still there?" Equius asked through the phone.

"Umm…Yes! And I won't tell Aradia bye!" I said and hung up before he could say anything else.

I looked up at Vriska who had her arms folded across her chest and her eye brows raised.

I giggled nervously. "What's up Vriska?"

"Who were you talking to?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just Equius."

"Okay, and what can't you tell Aradia?"

I hesitated and bit my lip.

"I'm waiting." Vriska said impatiently.

I really liked Vriska but she could be really intimidating at times…And really scary…

Well, Equius said that I couldn't tell _Aradia, _he didn't say anything about telling Vriska.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell Aradia!"

"Okay then tell me what it is!"

"Kay, so yesterday Equius came over and we talked like we always do except…He told me something…" I hesitated again.

"Nepeta…What did he tell you?"

"UGH! He told me that he liked Aradia!"

Vriska fell silent for a couple of seconds and I watched her carefully. Then, to my surpurrise, she started laughing.

"Uh…Vriska? Why are you laughing?" I asked feeling as if I had completely missed something.

"_Equius _likes _Aradia_?!"

I tilted my head at her. "Ummm…Yes?"

She continued laughing and then shook her head. "That is hilarious!"

My head was about to explode in confusion. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know it just is."

I sighed. "You have to promise that you won't tell her!"

She bit her lip. "I usually break my promises…"

"No! Vriska please don't! I promised Equius that I wouldn't tell Aradia!"

"Yeah, you promised him that _you _wouldn't tell Aradia…_I _didn't promise him _anything."_

"Please Vriska!" I begged. "Please don't tell her! I'll do anything purrlease!"

She raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her…But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be totally awkward about it."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much Vriska!"

"Yeah, yeah! Get off of me!" She shouted and pried me off of her.

I didn't care that she pushed me away, I was just happy that she wasn't going to tell Aradia…At least, I thought she wasn't… Vriska's been known to lie…

***Vriska's POV***

Right after Nepeta and I had that conversation, the bell rang to go to our first period classes. I walked to math class and sat at my usual seat beside Aradia. I turned to study her. She was wearing a black shirt with a red Aries symbol on it, blue skinny jeans, and her long wavy hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was beautiful; no wonder Equius liked her…

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly.

I felt all eyes in the classroom suddenly on me but at that moment, I didn't care one bit.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Miss. Serket?" My math teacher asked.

I shook my head and tried to keep myself from laughing. "It's okay, I'm good."

She eyed me cautiously but then nodded. "I expect no more sudden outbursts from you."

I nodded and then looked down and opened my math text book. I almost started laughing again when I saw that Aradia was staring at me as if she thought I was an idiot…Oh gosh, it was all too funny.

"Psst!" I turned to my left and saw that John was trying to pass me a note.

I blushed slightly and then took the note away from him.

What was that all about?

I rolled my eyes. What a nosey little kid I tell ya!

Lol, nothing…..

It's obviously something.

Gog John! Why do you have to be so nosey?

I was just curious about what was so funny!

Hmm…Do you wanna know?

Yes, that's why I'm asking…?

Kay, so you know Equius Zahhak?

Yes, what about him?

He likes Aradia!

What? No!

Yeah, it's true! Nepeta told me!

Wow, does Aradia know?

I was about to reply something back and then send him the note when suddenly, the note was snatched from my hands.

I gulped when I looked up and saw my math teacher looking down at me.

"Were you passing notes in my class Miss. Serket?"

"Well, at least I didn't have any sudden outbursts." I pointed out.

She sighed heavily. "Out in the hall Serket."

I sighed heavily and walked out of the classroom and sat on the floor of the hall…Stupid math…

I sat outside in the hall and suddenly started feeling bored…Good thing I had my phone in my pocket! I took out my phone which had headphones attached to it and started listening to music. I leaned my head against the wall and I suddenly heard the faint sound of people talking. I took out my headphones and started listening to the voices…They seemed to be coming from the end of the hallway.

I got up and followed them all the way to the end of the hallway right by the stairs. I stood beside the girls' washroom which was right next to the stairs and then started listening.

"She probably knows already." Grrr…Feferi.

"Well, everybody knowth now…it'th on fathebook." That was Sollux; I would know that lisp anywhere.

"I just don't know if I should say something to her or not… What do you think?"

Everything went quiet for a second and I started to wonder if they had realised that I was listening.

"I'm not really sure." Sollux replied and I sighed in relief.

"Or do you want to talk to her?"

There was another pause.

"I don't think we should not talk to her about it Sollux...She's liked you since she was nine." Feferi said.

_Pfft, you're damn right she has so why are you dating him?! _I shouted in my head.

I heard Sollux sigh heavily. "I don't really know Feferi; can we figure thith out later?"

"Oh, okay." I could hear a frown in her voice.

"I'll thee you at lunch kay?"

"Yeah, see you Sollux."

I gagged when I heard them kiss and then I ran inside the girls' washroom so that they wouldn't see me. When I heard footsteps going up the stairs I walked out of the washroom but behold! Sollux was there.

"Oh! Look who it is! Sollux freaking Captor!" I shouted.

Sollux gave me a confused look and then sighed. "What do you want Vrithka?"

I folded my arms across my chest and shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Um, Kay well if you excuse me I better be going to class."

I laughed. "Yeah, because we both know you want to go to class."

He sighed heavily. "Alright, good point. Tho, humour me…What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you in on a little secret." I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. "A thecret?"

I nodded. "Yep, a secret that I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in."

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

I shook my head too. "Well, you better not doubt it because you'll be thankful that I let you know!"

"Can you jutht tell me what the damn thecret ith!?"

I laughed again. "You know your ex-girlfriend?"

I saw them tense up but then he took a deep breath. "What about her?"

"Well…you know how she's single now?"

He nodded slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"I just wanted to tell you that she might have a new boyfriend soon!"

He went silent for a second. Actually, the whole world went silent for a second! It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

He let out a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what it sounds like! Zahhak likes Megido!"

He laughed humourlessly and shook his head. "No, he doethn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he dothen't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"And how the hell would you know?"

"I got my sources!"

"But Equiuth would never date anyone who wathn't popular…" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I shrugged. "Well, maybe that's about to change." I said and walked away.


	6. You're all i think about

_HI guys! I'm back with chapter six! :D I hope you guys don't hate me so much for not updating quickly but I finally updated! :D Kay, I hope you like this chapter it has some fluff! Oh and I DO NOT OWN "THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU" that belongs to My Chemical Romance and "I'M SO SICK" belongs to Flyleaf. Enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter Six:

***Aradia's POV***

"Can you guys please stop it?!" I demanded when we were all sitting in the lunch room.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"What are you talking about?" Vriska asked.

"You guys have been acting like you're keeping something from me! I hate it!"

They exchanged more glances and I groaned.

"Really guys? Why do you keep keeping things from me?"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "We haven't been keeping _that _many things from you…"

"That many? What do you mean by _that many_?"

Vriska bit her lip and scratched the top of her head. I saw her look up at Nepeta who was sitting across the table. I followed her gaze and Nepeta had fear written all over her face. I turned back to look at Vriska.

I glared at her. "What are you keeping from me?"

Vriska looked back at Nepeta and Nepeta shook her head.

Vriska turned to look at me. "Yeah, I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Nepeta that I wouldn't tell you."

"And since when do you keep your promises?"

"Never, I just felt like keeping this one."

"UGH!"

"Trust me Aradia, you'd rather not know."

"But, it obviously has something to do with me so yes, I do want to know."

I saw Karkat shake his head. "I usually don't give a shit about this certain stuff but trust me Aradia, you'd rather not know."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I looked down and started picking at my food. Then, I had an urge to look up, so I did. I saw Sollux getting up from his table and walking out of the lunch room.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my seat.

"I'll be back." I said and ran out of there before someone had a chance to ask me where I was going.

I followed Sollux down the hallway but kept my distance so that I wouldn't seem creepy. I don't know why I had that urge to get up and follow him. It was pretty stupid if you ask me but, I was here….Following him.

I suddenly stopped when I saw him go into the guy's washroom…This was honestly one of the stupidest things I had ever done. I was about to turn around and head back to the lunch room, but I couldn't. It was as if my feet had been glued to the floor…Ugh, stupid feet.

So what did I do? I stood there, like an idiot, looking at my feet.

My mind began to wander and then I smiled when I remembered the time that Sollux and I went on our first date.

***Flashback***

I was pacing back and forth in my room while listening to "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf on my stereo. I had never been so nervous in my life, I felt kind of silly though. I had hung out with Sollux all the time but I was suddenly so nervous to see him.

I looked into my mirror to see if I looked nice enough. My hair was extra wavy (thanks to my sister) and it was tied back with a maroon coloured ribbon. I was wearing a knee length grey skirt, with a red button up shirt. I didn't bother to do my makeup, I hate make up. I usually just end up rubbing it off my face anyway.

I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and started getting all giddy. I couldn't help it! I was excited!

Suddenly, I jumped up from my bed when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, determined to get it before Damara did…I failed.

"Hi Sollux!" Damara shouted loudly when she opened the door. I knew she was only doing that to embarrass me though.

"Hey Damara, ith AA ready?"

"Yeah! I shouted and ran to the door beside Damara.

He blushed when he saw me and smiled at me. Which, caused me to blush but I smiled back.

He cleared his throat. "You ready?"

I nodded and then turned to look up at Damara. "When do you want me home?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I'm not your mom. As long as you come home, I'll be fine with whatever time."

"Tho, what if I brought her back home at like thix am?" Sollux asked teasingly.

Damara raised her eyebrows. "As long as I don't know about it, I'll be just fine with it."

Sollux chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry; I won't keep her out that late."

Damara nodded then Sollux reached his hand out so I could take it. When I did, he walked me out to his car. He opened the passenger door so I could get in but before he closed the door I heard Damara yell:

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO! AND SOLLUX, PLEASE DON'T GET ARADIA PREGNANT!"

My face turned as red as an apple and I gulped.

"S-Sollux I'm s-sorry."

He laughed but he was blushing a deep shade of red too.

"Don't worry about it Aradia, my brother probably would've done the thame thing too."

He shut the door and then made his way to the other side of the car, into the driver's seat.

"You ready?"

I nodded. "Mhm."

He smiled and reached over to turn on the radio.

"My Chemical Romance or Flyleaf?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright."

_"Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember me"_

I smiled at him. "And you surprise me with MCR."

He smiled back, started up the car, and we began to drive away.

_"Where, where will you stand?_

_When all the lights go out_

_Across these city streets?"_

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Shhh!"

I laughed. "Are you shushing me?!"

"Shhh! Patience young grathhopper we will be there thoon."

"Can't I at least get a hint?"

"Uh…No."

"Please?"

"No."

I groaned.

"You didn't eat any thupper right?"

"No, I didn't…You told me not to."

He smiled widely. "Good girl."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh my Gog…"

He chuckled. "I love you."

The three small words created a large spark through my spine.

"Uh…I-I l-love you t-too."

He chuckled nervously and blushed.

_"Where were you when_

_All of the embers fell?_

_I still remember them_

_Covered in ash_

_Covered in glass_

_Covered in all my friends_

_I still think of the bombs they build"_

Suddenly, we stopped…In front of a…A…_Cemetery?_

He smiled at me.

I gave a confused look but then smiled.

"Oh my gosh Sollux you know me so well!"

He smiled. "Of courthe I do! Now, come on let'th go."

He got out of the car and I followed.

He opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a red and black stripped blanket, and a picnic basket.

"Let'th go."

I nodded and followed him into the cemetery.

_"If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me"_

We stopped when we were in the middle of the cemetery and then laid the blanket down.

He sat down with the picnic basket and motioned for me to join him.

I blushed and then sat down beside him.

"Kay, so what do you have that basket?" I asked.

He opened it. "I don't know, let'th thee."

I watched as he pulled out a jar of honey.

"We have honey."

_"And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone"_

"We have crackerth, thith big bag of cheethieth, root beer, and thkittleth."

"Well, don't you like to eat healthy?"

He smirked. "You know it."

"I just love how you didn't even pack sandwiches."

"Hey who needth thandwicheth? That ith tho cliché."

I laughed. "Alright."

_"How would you be_

_Many years after the disasters_

_That we've seen_

_What if we learned_

_Of all the people burning_

_Purifying flame"_

I grabbed a cracker, squirted honey on it, and then shoved it in my mouth.

"Calm down AA! You're going to chock or thomething and I'm going to have to thave you!"

I laughed. "Shut up!"

_"I'll say it's okay_

_I know you can tell_

_And though you can see me smile_

_I still think of the guns they sell"_

"Kay, I'm going to throw thith thkittle at you and you have to catch it with your mouth."

"You're on!" I said and he threw the small candy at me. It bounced off my nose.

"Sollux! I wasn't ready yet!"

He laughed. "That'th jutht too bad."

He kept throwing candies at me and I kept missing. After about ten million more skittles, I finally caught one!

"Yes! In your face Captor! I caught one-"

I was interrupted when his lips crashed against mine.

_"If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone"_

I was startled at first and I didn't kiss back. I mean, it was my _first kiss. _I suddenly relaxed, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It wasn't until he started kissing me harder that I realised that that was the kiss that I had waited my whole freaking life for! Since I was about ten years old I think…Oh Gog, the wait was worth it.

_"The only hope for me_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you"_

After a couple seconds of kissing, Sollux pulled away.

He brought his forehead to mine.

"AA."

"Sollux."

"I love you…"

I blushed and nodded. "I love you too."

_"The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope is!"_

He put his hands on my waist and started kissing me again.

_"If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me"_

I don't know how it happened but somehow, we had started making out and I was lying underneath him.

_"And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on…"_

Gosh, it's amazing how well I remember that day…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I was snapped out of it when I heard the toilet flush and saw Sollux walk out of the washroom.

I froze and stared at him. He looked at me for a quick second and then looked away. He then went on to walk back towards the lunch room.

"Uh-Hi Sollux!" I shouted towards him before he was out of range.

He stopped only slightly and then turned to give me a confused glance.

"Uhh…Hi?" He said confused then turned back and walked into the lunch room.

I sighed and sat down on the ground.

He was obviously over me…there was nothing I could do about it now…

_"Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_The only hope for me is you alone…"_

_Kay that's it! Hope you guys liked it! I hope to write more soon! Please review and thanks for reading!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. I'm scared to see you with someone else

_Hi guys! I hope you don't hate me too much for updating so late! But, high school makes you really busy when you're in grade eleven about to go into grade twelve; also…Math is killing me! UGH! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN "SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW" OR "SOMEBODY THAT HE USED TO KNOW" I hope you guys like this chapter and again, sorry for being late and sorry for any grammar mistakes._

Chapter seven:

*Aradia's POV*

It's been a week since school started, a week since Sollux has been ignoring me, and a week since I've been having those random flashbacks…Not sure how I started having those flashbacks and I'm not exactly sure I like having them or not but whatever.

"Hey Aradia, are you ready for music club today?" Vriska asked me when we were getting off the bus.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and it feels good to look forward to something."

"You think Karkat is still going to join?"

I shrugged. "Well, he will if he wants to graduate next year."

"UGH! I can't wait until I graduate and never have to come back to this stupid place!"

I nodded. "Agreed."

We walked into school and saw John run up to us.

"Hey guys, have you started studying for the math test yet?"

Vriska and I froze.

"There's a math test?" Vriska demanded through her teeth.

John's eyes widened and he took a careful step back.

"Yes, there is."

"WHEN?!" Vriska shouted and grabbed John by the collar.

"Don't worry Vriska! It isn't until next week!" John cried.

"Oh." Vriska let go of him and turned to look at me.

"It may be next week but we're going to die anyway."

I sighed. "Can we please not talk about math right now?"

John nodded. "Alright, what do you want to talk about-"

John was cut off by the intercom.

"Hello everyone! This is Ms. Lalonde the grade nine English teacher!"

John, Vriska, and I all exchanged glances.

"I'm just here to let you all know that music club will be held today during lunch in the auditorium! I hope to see some grade nines there and returning members! See you there!"

She sounded really happy.

"She doesn't sound so hung over today." John commented.

I nodded. "Do you think that the principal knows that we don't actually do anything in that club?" Vriska asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not and let's keep it that way."

The bell suddenly run and Vriska groaned. "Come on guys! It's back to hell for about an hour."

The rest of the morning went by okay until I got to third period Biology…I was going to _murder _someone during third period Biology. I sit next to Terezi in Bio. She's awesome and she's my lab partner. But today that all changed when my teacher decided to be a douche muffin. He stood in front of the room and said:

"You're all getting new lab partners!"

Terezi and I exchanged glances even though she couldn't actually see.

"Terezi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want a new lab partner…"

She frowned. "Me neither."

"Okay," the teacher began. "Not everyone is going to get a new assign seat; only one of you is going to move and trade spots with someone."

I bit my lip and gulped nervously.

"Who do you think you'll get as a new lab partner?" Terezi asked.

I shrugged. "I hope it's at least someone decent."

"Okay I'm going to start calling people's names!" Our teacher shouted…Gosh I wanted to kill him. "I'm going to call out two people's names and you have to switch places with them!"

Terezi and I stayed out our table praying that we got a good lab partner. Then, after what seemed like forever Terezi's name got called.

"Terezi Pyrope and Equius Zahhak."

Terezi and I froze, and then she slowly turned to see who Equius was sitting by.

She sniffed the air.

"Shit."

"What? Who's your new lab partner?"

"Ampora." She spat.

"Oh."

She sighed heavily and got up.

"I'll see you later Aradia."

I nodded. "See you later Terezi."

I sighed heavily and started doodling in my notebook. I really didn't want to look up at Equius's face…He scares me…I heard him pull the chair out and sit down.

"Hello Aradia." He said in his deep manly voice.

I felt my face turn a bright shade of red. "Hello Equius." I said and lowered my head toward my notebook, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I took forward to being your lab partner."

I gulped and felt an uncomfortable shiver run down my spine. "Same."

It was a totally lie but I think he bought it.

Suddenly, just when I was beginning to feel like I was going through hell only ten times worse, the door flew open and Sollux walked in. I stared at him and kept my eyes on him as he walked over to my teacher.

Dang it Sollux! Can't we at least still be best friends?!

"Aradia Megido!" I snapped back to earth when my teacher called my name.

"Yeah!?" I shouted in surprise.

"Ms. Lalonde needs you in the auditorium."

"Ummm….Okay…?"

I slowly got up, grabbed my stuff, and cautiously walked up to my teacher.

"You can get any notes you missed from a friend later. Right now Mr. Captor is taking you to Ms. Lalonde." He told me.

I didn't know whether to feel delighted or nervous. I haven't talked to Sollux in a week and I'm pretty sure that he didn't want to talk to me.

"Alright…" I said, turned, and walked out the door to try to avoid Sollux.

***Sollux's POV***

Okay, so she probably hates me and I get that…I seriously do, I mean, I treated her like an ass last week. She said hi to me and I didn't even have the decency to say "hi" back to her properly…Gosh I'm such an idiot!

Now, she's walking in front of me trying to get away from me…No, I gotta do something about this!

"Hey AA."

She stopped in her tracks as soon as those words left my mouth. She turned to look at me.

"What?"

"I thaid hey."

She looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Oh…" She stared blushing. "Hi?"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What'th up?"

She tilted her head at me confused.

"Just going to see Ms. Lalonde…?"

I nodded. "Yep, she needth to thee you."

She nodded slowly, turned around and started walking again.

I couldn't help but admire her long waves that bounced with each step she took. Gosh she was beautiful…Wait! No! I didn't like her! I like Feferi…Right…?

"Tho, how'th thchool going for ya?" I asked to try to distract me from…Well…_Her_…

She sighed heavily. "I hate it."

"You hate it?" I raised my eyebrows.

She nodded and sighed again. "Okay well, I just hate math."

I laughed. Yep, that's good ol' Aradia!

"What are you doing in math?"

"Shit that doesn't make sense."

I chuckled. "Well, you know if you ever need help I'm here." I offered.

She gave me a very confused glance but then smiled.

"Thanks Sollux and yes I would love your help."

I gave her a mischievous smile. "I'll hold you to that AA."

She blushed and walked ahead of me as we reached the auditorium.

***Aradia's POV***

Okay…So maybe he doesn't hate me…? Gosh! Boys are so confusing! Why must they be so complicated?!

I walked ahead of him into the auditorium. I heard someone playing the piano when I entered the room. Then, I saw that John was sitting at the piano playing his favourite song.

"HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?!" He sung at the top of his lungs which made me laugh.

He stopped playing, turned to me and gave me a playful scowl.

"Hi Aradia!" He laughed.

I laughed with him. "Hi John!"

That's when Ms. Lalonde came out from behind the curtain on the stage.

"Hi Aradia!"

I smiled and waved at her.

"I see that Sollux brought you here safe and sound."

"Yep I did." I jumped at Sollux's voice. I hadn't noticed that he was only standing about two inches behind me.

Ms. Lalonde smiled at him. "Thank you Sollux, are you sure you have to quit music club?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and turned to look at his face. "You're quitting music club?" I almost demanded.

He locked eyes with me for half a second and then broke away.

"Yeah, I'm jutht too buthy."

"Oh…"

He nodded. "Yeah, tho I won't be in muthic club thith year…maybe next if I'm not tho buthy."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand…Hey, just out of curiosity, is Feferi still in music club?"

He froze when I mentioned her name but then sighed.

He nodded. "Ath far ath I know."

I nodded. "That's good…How is she?"

He shrugged as if he didn't seem to care. "She'th fine I gueth."

I nodded and felt slightly uncomfortable. I hadn't talked to Feferi in such a long time too… It was almost as if we were drifting away…I guess in a way we were.

Ms. Lalonde cleared her throat. "Anyways, Aradia I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a big favour?"

I turned back to look at her. "Sure, what kind of favour?"

She hesitated and bit her lip. "Well you see, Principal Scratch is onto us. He says he has been hearing things in the hallway about how you do nothing in music club. So, he wants to stop buy today at lunch to see for himself, so….I was wondering if you wouldn't mind singing a song for us?"

My eyes widened and my heart started to pick up its pace.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "Yes you! You're a great singer you know!"

I chuckled nervously and shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm terrible! I only do it for fun in my room or in the shower!"

I heard Sollux laugh softly from behind me. "Don't forget all thothe timeth you played rock band."

Ms. Lalonde's face brightened up. "You play rock band?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

"And you sing on rock band?"

"Yeah but-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Ms. Lalonde frowned. "Please Aradia; you would be doing all of us in music club a favour."

I bit my lip and felt my ears grow hot. Then, I felt Sollux put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze.

I gasped and looked up to see him giving me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but smile back and blush.

I looked down at my feet and then back at Ms. Lalonde.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. "I-I'll do it."

"Yes!" Ms. Lalonde, John, and Sollux exclaimed at the same time.

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion but then just rolled my eyes.

"So, what song do you want me to sing?"

Ms. Lalonde shrugged. "I don't know. You pick one."

"WHAT?! You can't just ask me to sing a song and then not give me an idea on what song to sing!"

She smiled at me. "Well, you have one hour until lunch so you have one hour to pick a song."

"But-"

"Anyways, I have to go. I'm supposed to be teaching Romeo and Juliet right now to the grade nines. I kind of ditched them so I probably should get back before Scratch notices. Have fun!"

"But-"

"Bye!" She shouted and then ran out of the auditorium.

She left me standing there, looking like an idiot, with my mouth and eyes wide open.

I was snapped out of my panic attack when I heard John laugh.

"Don't worry Aradia I'll help you pick a song."

I looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Alright."

I turned back to Sollux. "Are you going to help me pick a song too?"

He shook his head. "I can't right now. I have to go back to class."

I frowned. "Oh, okay."

His face fell. "I'm sorry AA."

I felt shocked for some reason and then shook my head. "No, it's okay Sollux I understand. Going to class is important."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, good one."

"Uhhh…Okay?"

"I'll text you and then we'll thet up a time to thtudy math."

I nodded and blushed. "Sounds good."

He smiled at me. "I'll thee you later."

I watched him as he turned around and walked out of the auditorium.

I sighed and then turned back to John who was still sitting at his piano.

"So, I see you and him are getting along."

I nodded and walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird. Last week he was completely ignoring me but now he's talking to me."

John nodded. "Yeah, that is weird."

I sat on the stage, swung my legs around so that they were touching the stage, and then I stood up and walked over to John.

"So, what song should I sing John?"

John rubbed his chin and thought about it for a minute, and then his face lit up.

"Somebody that He Used to Know!"

"WHAT?! I can't sing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I just can't!"

"Well, I think it's good. Plus, I think it's cool how you took an original song and made it into your own."

"Thanks I guess."

"Yeah, and we worked on it the last week of summer. I can play the piano very well to it."

I sighed and sat down on the floor beside John's feet.

"I mean, I won't lie to you I am very proud of how I sung that song but…"

"Buuuuuut…?"

"But, I can't sing that!"

"But you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"UGH! FINE! YOU WIN!"

John's face lit up and he smiled ear to ear.

"Really? It was that easy?! YEAH!"

I rolled my eyes. "Watch it Egbert, I'll refuse again."

He snapped his mouth shut. "Alright, let's practice…"

***one hour later***

Once the lunch bell ring the whole auditorium was packed! Okay, that's an exaggeration it wasn't packed. Only the first five rows were, and Principal Scratch was standing at the door, and I was on the stage…looking at everyone…About to faint…Gosh, Ms. Lalonde, Sollux, and John owe me!

"Okay everybody welcome to music club!" Ms. Lalonde exclaimed from the middle of the stage. "I see a couple new faces here but I think it's because you are all grade nines!"

Nepeta's hand shot up from the fourth row.

"Oooo! Ms. Lalonde! We have a new member in grade eleven!" She squealed.

"Nepeta what are you doing?! Shut up!" Karkat growled.

Ms. Lalonde laughed. "Who is our new member Nepeta?"

"Karkat Vantas!"

"UGH!" Karkat groaned. "Shut up Nepeta!"

Ms. Lalonde laughed again. "Yeah, I remember you from grade nine Karkat."

Karkat mumbled something under his breath and sunk down in his seat.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Lalonde called out. "Since we have a lot of new members today I have decided to show all of you what music club is really about!"

All the older kids giggled.

"So, I have asked one of our grade eleven members to sing a song for us!"

Everyone clapped and I stood in the corner of the stage blushing my face off.

"Everyone let's give a hand to Aradia Megido!"

"I-uh-I-I-c-c-can't-t-t." I stuttered.

"Yes you can!" John shouted at me in a whisper from his piano.

"Uhhh…."

"Come on you can do it! I believe in you so do the rest of your friends!" He smiled at me and gave me two thumbs up.

There wasn't much I could really do at that point so I just walked to the centre of the stage and took a deep breath. My heart was beating like a hammer against my chest and I mentally face palmed when I saw that Feferi was sitting in the third row! Gosh, I'm stupid! But, the music had started and I needed to start singing.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together _

_who would have known that i would be the first to die?"_

I looked out into the audience and smiled to myself when I saw Vriska smiling up at me.

_"Told myself that he would stay with me_

_He said I'm not the girl I used to be_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."_

I continued to scan the audience and suddenly stopped when I locked eyes with Feferi and saw that she was glaring at me.

_"I've become addicted to a certain kind of sadness._

_My resignation to the end always the end."_

I looked down at my feet and felt my ears burn.

_"When he found out we could not make sense_

_He found solace in another friend."_

I looked back up and saw that Feferi wasn't in her seat anymore. I looked around but I couldn't find her.

_"Now I'm alone and I cannot believe it's over."_

John continued to play the piano and I was about to open my mouth to continue singing when suddenly:

_"But you didn't have to cut us off!"_

Feferi appears from the side of the stage and starts singing.

_"We'll make out like it never happened and that you were nothing!"_

My eyes grew wide and I had no idea what to do at that point. I mean, I was already nervous about singing but that had to happen?! Why do I always get myself into stupid situations?!

_"And he doesn't even need your love!_

_You might wish we were strangers but I say tough luck!"_

She started walking toward me and I started to cowardly take steps away from her.

_"No you didn't have to stoop so low!_

_Have your friends collect your metals and then quit your flarping!_

_I guess you didn't need them though!_

_Now you're just somebody that he used to know!_

_Now you're just somebody that he used to know!"_

I don't know why, but when she said that I was just somebody that he used to know, I felt a knife slicing through my chest.

I awkwardly scratched my arm and backed away to the corner of the stage and left her in the middle. She was still facing me though.

_"Now and then I think of how we shared a lover…_

_Part of me believing that you were already gone…"_

I gulped and tried to keep my tears inside my eyes.

_"But Sollux was the perfect fit…_

_Excited to be my matespirt…"_

I clenched my teeth and bawled my hands into fits.

_"I thought that he would let you go_

_Didn't realise you were more than just somebody that he used to know!"_

I stomped up to her and stood five inches away from her face.

_"But you didn't have to cut me off!_

_Make out like it never happened and treat me like I'm nothing!"_

Her eyes widened and I could tell she was shocked, but then she just rolled her eyes and looked annoyed at me.

_"and I don't even need his love!_

_But he treats me like a stranger and it feels so rough!"_

She folded her arms across her chest and let out an annoyed sigh.

_"NO you didn't have to stoop so low!_

_What makes you think that you can act like you are so much better?!_

_I guess he doesn't need me though! Now I'm just somebody that he used to know!_

_I'M SOMEBODY!"_

Feferi rolled her eyes again and walked closer to me.

_"That he used to know…" _She whispered in my ear.

"I'M SOMEBODY!"

"That he used to know…"

I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces and I couldn't stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"_Now you're just somebody that he used to know…_

_He used to know…_

_That he used to know…"_

I think what was really pissing me off was the fact that she was whispering it in my ear.

_"used to know…"_

I couldn't take it anymore! She can't talk to me like that just because she's dating my ex-boyfriend! I bawled my fists and then shouted:

_"I'M SOMEBODY!"_

The music stopped and everyone clapped, I wondered if they knew that it wasn't planned. Feferi and I didn't move an inch. We stood there glaring at each other while tears still spilled out my eye lids. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I ran off the stage, out of the auditorium, and into the washroom. At that point I was sobbing…I didn't really know what was going on with me. I didn't know what was going on with anything actually, but there was one thing I was positive about…Feferi and I were no longer friends…

_Kay, I know the song "somebody that he used to know" may not fit exactly with this story because it's a humanstuck fanfic but at the same time I think it fits perfectly…Anyways, I hope you liked it! Take care and I'll see ya later! :D _


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry but this is just an author's note. I just wanted to add this to say that I _have _been working on the next chapter to this story but I haven't had much time. This is my last week of school and then my finals are next week so I have to prepare for them. Also, I have _a billion_ assignments due on Friday and I went to a comic con last weekend (cosplayed aradia!). Don't worry though, I will update ASAP and I promise that I would NEVER discontinue a story, so don't worry, this story isn't gone my life is just a bit busy right now…Just wait until after this week or next week when I'm done school and then I'll be freeeeee (at least until September). So please bear with me and I'm sooooo sorry again! Anyways, I hope you don't hate me too much. Oh, and one more thing before I go, my creative juices are running low right now so, if you guys have any ideas for this story please PM them to me or leave them in the reviews if you don't have an account. I can't promise that I'll use them but I promise I'll consider them! Anyways, I'll see ya guys later!

~90sbaby112


	9. This love thing is getting on my nerves

_Guess what guys?! I'm done school! I'm freeeeeeeee (until September) I had my last final on Friday (it was math :/ ) and now I'm free for the summer. I'm really happy I actually have time to write now! Anyways, sorry for taking so long and sorry for the crappy chapter, I'm kinda going through writers block at the moment which sucks but I tried my best! I hope you at least enjoy it! :D_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter eight

***Sollux's POV***

Well, that escalated quickly. I was simply standing outside the auditorium doors listening to Aradia and Feferi sing when, the door flew open abruptly and Aradia dashed out of it. She was clearly upset; her eyes were wet and puffy. She was trying so hard to keep her tears in that she didn't even notice me, it made me frown but relieved.

I looked in the direction that she had ran to and was about to follow her when the door flew open again. Vriska ran out of the auditorium raving with anger.

She saw me and groaned. She was about to run toward where Aradia ran off to until I grabbed her arm.

"Damn it Captor let me go!" She shouted as she struggled to get free.

I only gripped her arm tighter.

"Where'th AA?" I asked.

She stopped struggling. "What?"

"Where'th AA?" I repeated.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

I sighed frustrated. "Can you jutht help me out here?!"

"Why the hell would I do that?! You broke up with her you idiot! Or did you forget that?!"

I let out a heavy breath. "You don't know half of it."

She huffed. "Let go of me! God dammit! Shouldn't you be comforting your _girlfriend _not your _exgirlfriend?!_"

I flinched at her words and let go of her arm. I sighed in defeat.

"Take care of AA for me."

Vriska rubbed the area where I had grabbed and rolled her eyes.

"You're really fucked up you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me thomething I don't know."

Vriska then turned around and ran down the hallway. I watched as she disappeared and sighed again.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked into the auditorium to find Feferi. Apparently, Aradia's and Feferi's performance had railed everyone up. Everyone who was sitting in the audience was chatting loudly and some were even looking around with wide eyes. Some of them even looked _worried._ I guessed they were actually worrying about Aradia.

I walked down the alley toward the stage when I saw Ms. Lalonde talking to Principal Scratch. Ms. Lalonde looked concerned and Scratch looked emotionless (as usual). No one could read that man's face; he was as emotionless as a brick wall. I suddenly felt nervous for the music club. I hoped that Scratch wouldn't put an end to it…But even if he did it'd start a riot…

Once I was in front of the stage I noticed that John was still sitting at his piano playing random notes.

"Hey John!" I called out to him.

He turned to look at me with a frown on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Where'th FF?"

He pointed to the back with his thumb. "She's in the back."

"Thankth."

I was about to turn around and walk away when John stopped me.

"Is Aradia okay?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know, Vrithka didn't let me go after her."

John nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know. She didn't let me run after her either."

I frowned. "Let me know if she'th okay."

He gave me a confused look but then nodded. "Yeah, I'll let you know."

I smiled back. "Thankth." I said and made my way backstage to find Feferi crying.

***Aradia's POV***

I gasped and spun around when I heard someone kick the door open. My heart skipped a beat but I relaxed when I saw that it was only Vriska.

Her and I froze and held in our breaths. She gave me a cautious glance and took a step toward me. I suddenly gasped and ran to her. I embraced her and started crying.

She awkwardly wrapped her arms around me.

"Vriska, I feel so stupid!" I shouted.

"Why?" she asked confused. "That musical number was great!"

"What? No, not about that!"

"Oh…Then what?"

"I feel stupid because I'm crying over a stupid dude!"

Vriska laughed and pushed me away slightly so she could look at me.

"Well, not that I don't agree that you're crying over a stupid boy…But, you don't need to beat yourself up about it."

I wiped my tears away and looked away from her.

"Gosh…I'm so lame."

She laughed again. "No you're just sad."

I sighed and sat down on the ground. I leaned my head back against the wall and watched as Vriska did the same.

"Since when did you become so good at comforting people?" I joked.

She cracked a grin and shrugged. "Remember when we used to hate each other."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I try not to."

"Why? It was hilarious!"

"Uh…The stuff you did to me wasn't so hilarious…"

"Okay maybe you're right, but Sollux was hilarious! Remember how he used to not let you talk to me."

I laughed. "Yeah, and Equius did too for some unknown reason!"

She laughed. "Man, Equius likes you so much it makes me laugh!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Wait, what?"

Vriska's eyes widened as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She laughed nervously.

"Hehe…What…?"

My eyes widened in horror and I stood up.

"Equius likes me?!"

Vriska stood up and started pacing nervously. "Define _like_-"

"Vriska!"

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, yes! The sweaty bastard likes you!"

"Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh… OH MY GOSH!"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I know, it's a pretty rough life you got."

I glared at her. "I'm going to kill you." I said through my teeth.

"Why?!" She shouted innocently. "It's not my fault he likes you!"

"How did you even know that?!"

"He told Nepeta."

"And Nepeta told you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah!" She snapped.

I raised my eyebrows.

"No…" She sighed. "Fine, I overheard her talking to Equius about it through the phone."

My eyes widened and my mouth flew open as I gasped.

"Vriska! I sit next to him in biology!"

She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked somewhat confused. "O…Kay…?"

"UGH! You don't get it do you?! I was already feeling somewhat uncomfortable sitting next to him and now it's going to be _even more _awkward!"

"Well, I didn't mean to tell you!" she shouted back. "It was an accident!"

I groaned. "This is lame!"

Vriska sighed. "I know."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Feferi walked in with wide eyes and wide mouth.

***Feferi's POV***

"Eq-Equius l-likes y-you?" I stuttered in utter shock.

Aradia and Vriska's faces were paler than a ghost. They looked so surprised and startled that I wanted to burst out laughing. If I was in a better mood I probably would have. But at the moment I looked as bad-if not worse than Aradia.

Her eyes were red and a just a bit swollen. They were filled with anger, pain, sadness, and slight confusion. I then turned to look at Vriska whose eyes looked mostly shocked. She stayed like that for a couple seconds until I saw the gears in her brain turn and her face went from shocked to enrage.

"What the hell are you doing here Feferi?!" She shouted at me.

"This is the girls' washroom! I'm allowed in here! Anyone who is a girl is allowed in here!"

Vriska was about to shout something back when Aradia put her arm out to stop her.

"It's okay Vriska." She said in a hollow voice. "It's okay."

Vriska let out an annoyed huff. "Fine! Whatever! But I'm still pissed about her listening in!"

She turned back to me. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?!"

"I was with my boyfriend!" I snapped. "He came to find me backstage and he stayed with me! Then, he told me to come wash my face off!"

I hadn't noticed the look on Aradia's face until I had stopped shouting. Her face looked hurt as if she had been pinched. I felt a sense of guilt but it left as soon as it had come.

I folded my arms across my chest and cleared my throat.

"I think you should date Equius." I stated flatly.

Vriska and Aradia looked at me as if had grown two heads.

Their jaws dropped and they spoke in sync.

"What?"

I cracked a grin. "You should date Equius; you guys would make a great couple!"

They exchanged a confused look and then turned back to me.

"_What?!" _

I smiled wider. "Just think about it, m'kay?"

They didn't say anything after that, nor did they move an inch. It was like their feet were glued to the floor and their bodies had gone numb. I gave them one last smirk before turning around and walking away.

***Aradia's POV***

"Then she walked out of the washroom like she fucking owned the place!" Vriska shouted, as she explained to our friends what had happened while waiting for the bus to go home.

"But Vriska!" Nepeta whined. "Why did you tell Aradia?!"

Vriska groaned. "I told you it was an accident! I didn't mean to tell Aradia! I was actually having fun keeping it away from her!"

"Gee thanks." I said grimly.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Wait, is that why you guys were acting so weird?"

They all gave me a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" Terezi asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Remember that time in the lunch room? I kept asking you guys what you were keeping from me but you guys kept telling me that I'd rather not know…What this what you were keeping from me?"

They all exchanged glances and scratched their heads awkwardly.

There was a long moment of awkward silence when Karkat decided to speak up.

"See Nepeta! I told you that you couldn't hide it from her forever!"

Nepeta frowned. "I really hope Equius doesn't find out…"

I couldn't help but face palm.

"I can't help but feel like you guys _love _keeping things away from me." I said sarcastically. "You guys suck."

The bus then pulled up in front of us and opened its doors. We were about to climb in when suddenly a bright red sports car stopped behind the bus and honked. The window rolled down to reveal Dave Strider the ironic cool kid.

"Yo Terezi!" He shouted.

Terezi gasped and turned into the direction where her boyfriend's voice had come from.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Terezi's face automatically went bright red. She started stuttering.

"I uh-I-" She turned to look at us with a conflicted look on her face.

I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about it Terezi…Go with Dave we all know you want to."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Yeah go ahead."

She smiled widely. "Thank you so much Aradia!"

She ran up and hugged me.

"It's alright, go with your boyfriend."

She gave me a small innocent smile.

"I'll see you later Aradia."

"Bye Terezi!" We all called after her as she ran up and got into the cherry red car.

I turned back to my friends and sighed.

"Come on guys let's go."

We turned around and got on the shitty yellow school bus to go home.

***Feferi's POV***

I waited until Aradia got on the bus to walk out of the school and find my friends. I went to see if they were at our usual spot by the gym doors. I saw that only Equius and Sollux were there…Perfect.

I ran up to Sollux and snaked my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down to kiss me gently. Instead of kissing him back gingerly I kissed him back fiercely. I could tell he was surprised at first and didn't know whether to kiss me back or not. So, I began to kiss him harder. He almost kissed me back just as hard when Equius cleared his throat.

I broke away from Sollux and turned to look at Equius. A huge smile formed on my lips and a malicious plot formed in my brain.

"Hi Equius!" I said in the most cheery voice I could pull off.

He cleared his throat again and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hello Feferi." He said formally. "How are you?"

I rolled my eyes at how awkward he was making the whole situation.

"I'm great thanks!" I took a step back and wrapped one of my arms around Sollux's waist; he eyed me curiously but put one of his arms around my shoulders.

I looked back at Equius and noticed that he was holding a small carton of milk in one hand. He casually brought it to his mouth to take a sip.

"So, Equius…I heard you have a little crush." I said in the most nonchalant way possible.

He spit out his milk out in surprise and started coughing aggressively.

Beside me, Sollux stiffened.

"W-what?" Equius demanded in-between coughs. "What are you-t-talking about?"

"Yeah." Sollux added. "What _are_ you talking about?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm talking about Equius' crush on Aradia."

"What?!" Sollux and Equius shouted in sync.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to remember about how Vriska and Aradia had done the same thing in the washroom.

"Equius' crush on Aradia." I repeated.

"How did you know about that?" He had finally stopped coughing.

"Yeah how did you know about that?" Sollux almost demanded.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and looked up at him. "You knew?"

His eyes widened and he started stuttering.

"W-what? Me? N-no I d-didn't know!" His face turned a dark shade of red and he started looking elsewhere to avoid my eyes.

I sighed again and turned back to Equius. "It's completely obvious Equius; I've seen the way you look at her." I lied.

A light blush started blooming on his cheeks.

"I-uh" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I did not think that it was that obvious…"

"Yeah neither did I…" I heard Sollux mutter under his breath.

I gave Equius a small smile. "Don't feel embarrassed Equius, it's alright."

Equius shook his head. "You just caught me by surprise is all."

"Well Equius, I have good news for you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

I nodded happily. "Yep!"

"Oh…What is it?"

"Aradia likes you back!"

_"WHAT?!" _Sollux looked at me as if I had gone crazy and Equius just froze.

"Yep! She likes you back!"

"Wait a thec!" Sollux pulled away from me. "Where did you hear thith?"

"Aradia told me." I replied innocently.

"What do you mean she told you?! Today you guyth were battling it out on that thtage!"

"Sollux, it was…_before _we were battling it out on the stage."

He gave me a flabbergasted look. _"What?!"_

I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sollux, we're girls we're weird…"

"…_WHAT?!" _

I ignored Sollux and turned back to look at Equius.

"Yeah Equius, Aradia likes you! She likes you very very much!"

A slight smile assembled on his face.

"R-Really?"

I smiled big and nodded. "Yeah, as a matter-a-fact you should ask her out today!"

"I-I should?"

"He should?" Sollux asked.

I nodded again. "Yep! You should! That would make her really happy!"

"It would?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Sollux staring at me with wide eyes and a wide mouth.

I ignored him.

"Yeah, I'll give you her number you can text her, ask her to meet up somewhere and ask her out! It'll be perfect!"

Equius' smile grew bigger. "Thanks Feferi."

I smiled and shrugged. "No problem Equius!"

I spun around and looked at Sollux who still looked shocked. I planted a kiss on his lips and beamed.

"Come on Sollux let's go home!" I grabbed his hand and led him to his car.

***Aradia's POV***

By the time the bus pulled up in front of my house I was in an extremely bitter mood. I stomped out and planned out what I would do when I entered my house. I would probably smash some plates, rip the couch cushions, and probably throw some knives at my wall.

I kicked the door open and stumbled into my house. I grabbed my backpack and threw it across the room. It slammed against the wall and then fell on the floor with a big _thump. _I was about to tumble onto the couch and try to calm down. I was also going to try to enjoy the couple hours I had by myself. Until I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw Damara sitting on the couch with a laptop in her lap and a cigarette in her right hand. I was shocked to see her at home so early but then I groaned.

"UGH! What are you doing here?!" I shouted at her.

"It's nice to see you too." She replied sarcastically.

"UGH! Can you just go away?!"

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Fine don't go anywhere! I'll just go to my room!"

She nodded slowly. "Alright you do that."

"UGH YOU SUCK!"

She gave me a sly smile. "Thanks."

"UGH!" I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut so that it shook the whole house.

I jumped on my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I started bawling and then started feeling like an idiot.

Why the hell was I even crying? Gosh I was such an idiot!

I continued sobbing into my pillow when I heard the door open and close lightly.

"What do you want?!" I shouted.

"Just want to know why you're acting like a little four year old."

"Ugh! Leave me alone! I've just been having a bad day okay?!"

I felt the end of my bed sink from extra weight. I sniffled and turned to look at Damara who was sitting on my bed staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head like a little child would. "No."

She nodded. "Alright."

She leaned back until she was lying across my bed. She lit another cigarette.

I gave her a confused look and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"That's your way of comforting?"

She shrugged. "Well, you won't tell me what's wrong so I don't really have many more ways of comforting."

I groaned and leaned back against my bed frame.

We didn't say much after that. We just sat in silence; it wasn't an awkward kind of a silence. It was a comforting kind of silence. Damara just laid on my bed smoking and I just sat there watching her. It was kind of entertaining until a question entered my mind.

"When did you start liking me?"

She turned and gave me a bewildered look. "_What_?"

"Well I mean, I remember when you were in high school you used to hate me…" I mumbled the last part.

She stared at me for about twenty seconds before bursting out laughing.

I felt my face grow red from embarrassment.

"W-what?"

She continued laughing. "I've never hated you Aradia."

I wrinkled my eyes. "But I-I remember you-"

"I never hated you." She interrupted. "It's just back then I was…" She took a deep breath. "I was crazy back then."

"Was?"

"Shut up! And yes I was… I mean, I'm still crazy but not as much as I used to be…I used to be a big slut in high school."

I nodded understandingly. "Yeah."

She brought the cigarette to her lips and then blew out.

"I never hated you, you're my little sister I love you…But it's just…In high school I was too much of an ass to admit it. Plus, you're my little sister; I_ have_ to act like I hate you sometimes."

I smiled at her. "You were so mean to me."

She let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be, it makes me laugh sometimes."

She rolled her eyes playfully and took another breath of her cigarette.

"Remember when you only used to speak in Japanese?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep, that was also the only class I passed in high school."

I giggled. "I kinda miss it."

She raised her eyebrows. "You miss me constantly speaking Japanese and you not being able to understand me?"

I shook my head. "Well, not _that _but I just miss those days ya know?"

She smiled at me and nodded slowly. "Yes."

I chuckled slightly. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"どういたしまして"

"Kay, let's not."

She busted out laughing. "Alright sorry."

She stood up and looked at me. "So, you're not going to tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing really; I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I was in an okay mood before getting on the bus to go home but now I just wanna crawl into a hole and cry."

She raised her eyebrows. "Right."

Suddenly, my cellphone beeped making me and my sister jump. I sighed and took it out of my pocket.

"Holy crap Aradia what happened to your phone?!" Damara shouted when she saw my broken phone.

The screen was cracked as well as the back. I had covered it with tape to keep it from falling apart…It was practically hanging by a thread.

I sighed heavily. "Vriska smashed it against the wall."

"…What…?"

I sighed again and shook my head. "Don't ask."

Damara looked at me confused but then shrugged.

"Alright, well I'm going to go make dinner."

I raised my eyebrows. "You make dinner?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'm going to go make KD."

I smiled. "Yep."

She left my room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Meanwhile, I looked down at my phone to see who had texted me."

I was slightly confused when I saw the number. I had no idea who it was and it kind of scared me…

_D- Hello aradia_

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt like I knew who it was by the quirk but…I just couldn't place a name to it!

_Um hell0 wh0 is this_

_D- I uh I need to talk to you_

_I w0uld like t0 kn0w wh0 this is first_

_D- Of course I'm…I do not know why this is so hard to say_

_Wait is this Equius_

_D- yes it is me I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me_

_N0w_

_D- yes now I have something I would like to discuss with you_

Oh no…Oh gosh no…

_Alright sure_

_D- great I will see you at the park in fifteen minutes_

0kay

_D- good bye_

_G00dbye_

Oh shit…What the fuck was that?! What the hell did I get myself into?! I quickly ran downstairs to Damara who was busy making Mac and Cheese.

"Damara!" I shouted.

She jumped and almost dropped the pasta that she was pouring into a pot on the floor.

"What is it?!" She shouted in an alarmed voice.

"I uh-I'll be right back!"

"What?!"

I ran to the door.

"I'll be back in around twenty minutes!"

"Where are you-"

I didn't let her finish, I slammed the door before she could get the last word out.

I started running toward the park that was about five minutes away from my house. I wasn't sure why, I mean, I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Equius, especially since I knew what he was going to ask.

I got to the park in less than three minutes because I was running. I stopped and plopped down on the grass and tried to catch my breath. I could feel my heart pumping against my chest and I could hear it pumping in my ears. I breathed heavily and then laid down. I looked up at the white clouds that were swirling in the blue sky. I felt myself smile and felt at peace for a little while, until I heard someone clear their voice.

I gasped and immediately sat up.

I turned and saw Equius towering above me while sweating bullets. He cleared his throat again and I gulped. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, until I decided that it was getting completely awkward.

"Hi Equius." I said.

"Hello Aradia."

There was another awkward silence for about three minutes.

"Uh, you can sit down you know." I said and motioned for him to sit down on the grass.

He did.

When he didn't say anything I decided to speak. I didn't want there to be another awkward silence.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes umm…" I could see a small blush gathering up in his cheeks.

I stared at him, not knowing what to feel.

He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

"Well you see, I've liked you for quite some time now and I just was wondering if…" He paused.

My eyes widened. "If what?"

"If uh…"

I studied him carefully. I never really had much interaction with the guy. The only times I actually had a legit conversation with him was probably in elementary school when we'd play in the playground. The last time I actually had a decent conversation with him was probably in grade eight during a history project. Other than that he usually kept to himself. And even though he was considered popular, people thought of him as weird…And I had to admit he was but, not like I was any different.

He sighed heavily.

I bit my lip and felt kind of bad for him.

He took another deep breath. "Okay Aradia, I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Okay…"

"Do you think that maybe if you're not busy you would like to go out with me?"

_Kay guys that's it for now. Again, sorry the chapter was a bit crappy. Also, I won't take as long to update, although right now I'm going to work on my johnVris fanfic, so yeah!Thanks for reading see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	10. I dont care if we fight I still love you

_Hi guys, sorry about the long wait! And sorry about the semi-short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer but yeah…My life has officially spiraled out of control…Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter nine:**

I looked up at Equius with a shocked expression on my face.

"Wait…What?"

Equius' face turned a brighter shade of red.

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"Uh…Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He said again.

My heart was pounding at a million times per second and I swore Equius could hear it.

I scratched my head awkwardly. I looked around as if trying to find the answer written in the sky.

My ears were burning at that point and the seconds became longer and longer. Finally, I looked at him and sighed.

"You like me?"

He looked shocked that I had said anything.

"Um, yes, yes I do like you…I have for a while?"

He cleared his throat. "Since grade eight to be in fact."

If I had been drinking something I would have definitely taken a spit take. But unfortunately, I wasn't so I had to keep my shocked feelings to myself.

"G-grade eight?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've liked you since grade eight. I think it started on the first day of school when we were waiting for the doors to open outside the bootroom. You were standing next to the basketball court watching Sollux play…You were wearing a knee length grey skirt, a maroon bunny hug, white knee high socks, black converse, and your hair was in a half pony tail tied up with a red bow."

I couldn't help but smile. That was a great outfit! But, then I felt slightly freaked out.

"Wait, you remember that?"

He face suddenly looked puzzled.

"Well, yes I do remember…You just looked so…_Beautiful_…"

Heat arose on my cheeks.

"Oh…"

We stayed quiet again until I realized he was waiting for me to say something. I started stuttering.

"I-well you s-see…" I sighed and took a deep breath. "Look Equius I…"

I looked up at him again and couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt.

There he was pouring his heart out to me and I was rejecting him.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"Look I just got out of a relationship with Sollux and…And…"

I opened my eyes and mentally groaned. Why couldn't I just say it?!

"Look I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship but I'll…I'll think about it okay?" I spat.

His face lit up with hope.

I gulped.

He nodded. "Alright, I will respect your wishes and let you think about it."

I nodded and offered him a slightly fake smile. "Okay well I'll let you know…Uh…I have to get home before Damara starts to worry about me."

He nodded understandingly.

I nodded back. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye-"

I think he was going to say something else but I didn't let him. I quickly got up and ran home.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?" Damara demanded when I ran into my house and slammed the door behind me.

I looked at her in complete shock while breathing heavily.

She raised her eyebrows while leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

I groaned. "UGH! Can I just kill myself?!"

She suddenly looked alarmed. "Have you been taking your pills?"

"What?!" I demanded.

"Have you been taking your pills?" She repeated.

"What pills?!"

She groaned. "Aradia Megido! You haven't been taking your pills!"

"WHAT PILLS?!"

"Your pills for your depression!"

"Oh…Those pills…"

"Yeah those pills!"

I rolled my eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"You just said you wanted to kill yourself!"

"UGH! It's normal for everyone to say that, it doesn't mean they do!"

"Yeah but you're different! You've tried!"

"Can you please not bring that up?!"

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing Equius just asked me out!"

"Equius? Horuss' little brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

She looked at me blankly for a couple of seconds and then busted out laughing.

"That is the funniest shit I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Shut up Damara?!"

"How long has he liked you? Since you were four?!"

"No! Only since grade eight!"

She laughed even harder.

I sighed heavily. "Come on Damara it's not that funny."

"You're right! It's fucking _hilarious_!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get some Mac N Cheese.

Damara was still laughing her ass off as I sat down at the dining room table shoving cheap, cheesy pasta down my throat.

"Aradia I-I can't!" She fell down and started rolling on the floor laughing.

I wanted to get down and punch her.

"Damara! I honestly don't understand why you're laughing so hard!"

She shook her head, her face turning red. "Me neither!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Nope!"

"UGH! I hate you so much!"

She shook her head and smiled. "No you don't!"

I was about to shout back when suddenly, the door bell rang.

She immediately shot back up and ran towards the door.

"Damara no!" I ran after her to get to the door before she could, but she beat me.

She swung the door open and tried to brush the hair escaping her bun away from her face.

"Oh, hi Sollux, what are you doing here?" She asked with a huge smile still plastered on her stupid face.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I ran up to Damara and pushed her out of the way.

"Hey!" She shouted as I pushed her against the wall.

I looked up at Sollux who had his eyebrows raised from behind his glasses. My face immediately turned red.

"Um, hi?" He said, making it sound more like a question.

I nodded. "Hi."

There was a moment of awkward silence when suddenly:

"You can_ feel_ the awkwardness…."

"Damara shut up!"

She cracked up again and nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go eat my food. I'm hungry anyways."

I waited until she was out of ear shot and turned back to Sollux who was just standing there staring at me.

I nodded slowly. "Can I help you or…?"

It was like he had been snapped out of a trance. "Oh, yeah I wath jutht…thtopping by to thay hi?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Is that it?"

"Yeah-wait! I mean no…I…"He face palmed and sighed heavily.

"Sollux? Are you okay?"

He shook his head and then looked up at me. "I wath jutht wondering if you thtill needed math help." He spat.

I nodded and felt slightly confused. "Um, yeah I do but, you could've just texted me or asked in the hallway you didn't have to come all the way to my house…"

He nodded. "Yeah I know but I wanted to…Uh…I jutht…GODDAMN IT!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Um…Are you okay Sollux? Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head violently. "No uh…Actually yeth I'll come in."

He gently pushed me aside, walked into my house and sat on the couch.

I gave him a bewildered look, shook my head and gently shut the door.

I went up and sat down next to him.

There was a moment of awkward silence. I was staring at him and he was staring at the floor while he twirled his thumbs in small circles.

The freaking quiet was killing me! I was about to say something when suddenly he turned to me abruptly and blurted:

"Do you like Equiuth Zahhak?"

"What?!" I shouted.

"Do you like Equiuth Zahhak?!" He began to raise his voice.

"What the hell?! What kind of a question is that?!"

"What do you mean what kind of a quethtion ith that?! It'th a mother fucking quethtion so fucking anthwer it!"

My jaw dropped and I gave him a you-do-not-talk-to-me-like-that-especially- in-my-house look. I was about to shout back at him and tell him that I don't have to answer his "fucking question" when Damara walked back in with an unlit cigarette in her hand.

"You better watch that fucking tone Captor." She said in her intimidating older sister voice. She brought the cigarette to her mouth, took a lighter out from her pocket and lit it.

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Hey Damara." He mumbled.

She nodded and let out a grey puff of smoke. "Seriously though, don't talk to her like that."

Sollux let out a frustrated sigh but then nodded. "Alright I'm thorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to _her_."

Sollux's facial features softened as he turned to look at me. He sighed, only this time it was a soft genuine sigh.

"I'm thorry AA."

Suddenly, all the anger that had built up in my chest when he shouted at me disappeared. I sighed as well.

"It's alright Sollux just…Just tell me what's wrong."

He looked like he was about to open up to me when he remembered that Damara was still standing in the room while smoking. He turned to her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He cleared his throat. "Would you mind-ya know…"

He raised her eyebrows. "Leaving? No."

"But-"

She shook her head. "No, you yelled at my little sister and swore at her…I'm not leaving."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

He turned back to me and took a deep breath.

"Tho, do you?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Do I what?"

"Like Zahhak!"

"Oh! Uh…" I was blushing again. "Why?"

"Cuz I'm your friend and I'm curiouth."

I nodded slowly while trying to understand everything. "Uh huh…But, how-" I stopped in midsentence. "Did Equius tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Tell you that he was going to ask me out…" My voice got lower with each word.

He eyed me cautiously and nodded gently. "Yeah…"

I sighed and suddenly felt enraged for some reason. "Wait, why do you care?!"

He looked shocked that I had shouted at him. But he ended up shouting back.

"I told you becauthe I'm your betht friend! And not only am ijust curiouth I'm altho looking out for your wellbeing!"

I stood up. "My _wellbeing_?! What the hell does my wellbeing have anything to do with this?"

He stood up after me. "Are you kidding me AA?! It'th freaking Equiuth Zahhak!The guyth a creep!"

"Well why should you even care! You're dating Feferi!"

"Tho what?! You're thtill my friend aren't you?!"

"I don't even know anymore Sollux! You fucking ignored me for a long time! If we were still friends you wouldn't have done that!"

"UGH! Jutht don't bring that up okay?! I wath…Confuthed…"

"Confused?! Confused about what?! Come on enlighten me Sollux!"

He glared at me and then groaned. "Jutht…don't date him okay?!"

I scoffed. "You think that just because you tell me not to date him I'm not?! Well news flash for you Sollux _we're not dating anymore_!"

I regretted saying those words as soon as they left my mouth. But it was too late. I couldn't take them back.

He looked hurt, as if he had been slapped in the face. He closed his eye tightly and sighed heavily. After a couple minutes, he opened his eyes.

"You know it'th a good thing we broke up. I wouldn't want to thpend the retht of my life with thomebody like you!"

That actually hurt. "What…?"

"It'th why we broke up ithn't it?! We kept on arguing and fighting!? I don't want to thpend my time with thomeone like that!"

I shook my head. "But that wasn't it…" I whispered in a low voice that he couldn't hear.

I looked down at my feet and shook my head. I didn't realise I was crying until I looked back up at him.

"Get out." I ordered through my teeth.

"What?" He demanded with a look of disbelief on his face.

Tears began pouring down my face. "You heard me…Get out…Get out!"

He flinched and looked like he was going to argue back. But he thought it through and left without saying a word.

I stayed standing in the same spot balling my hands into fists and trying to stop the tears from falling. I was failing…

I jumped at the sudden sound of Damara's voice. "Well, that went…Well?"

I glared at her sitting on the couch, she looked like she was going to say something else but I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room before she could.

I sunk down on the floor in the corner of my room and started crying into my hands.

After a couple minutes I heard pounding at the door.

"Aradia! Aradia come out of your room please don't do something stupid!" She begged.

I lifted my head up and sniffled. I wiped my face as best as I could.

I took my phone out and tried to ignore Damara's shouts from the other side of my door.

I went on the recent contacts on my phone and clicked the most recent phone number. With a shaky hand I held the phone up to my ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered from the other side.

"Hello Equius? This is Aradia; I will go out with you."

_Okay that's it! Sorry for leaving you in suspense I'll see you guys next time!_

_~90sbaby112_


	11. This is the last night you spend alone

_Alright guys, so sorry for any mistakes because it's 3 am right now and I can't sleep so I decided to finish this chapter! I'm really tired right now so yeah…Most of this chapter is a flashback and again I was up til 3 am writing this so sorry if it sucks…Anyways I'm gonna go now and let you read it…bye!_

_~90sbaby112_

**_"This is the last night you'll spend alone_**

**_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_**

**_I'm everywhere you want me to be._**

**_The last night you'll spend alone,_**

**_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_**

**_I'm everything you need me to be." ~The Last Night (Skillet)_**

**Chapter ten:**

***Sollux's POV***

_Goddamn it! I blew it didn't I?! Yeah I blew it! Damn it! Why the fuck did I have to say those things to her?! FUCK!_

I kept repeating those things over and over in my head as I drove home from Aradia's house. I was a mess and to be honest, I was in no condition for driving, but there I was doing stupid thing after stupid thing. I sighed heavily and tried to keep my eyes on the road even though it wasn't really helping any. My hands kept swerving the wheel from side to side…Goddamn, I really needed sleep.

When I arrived at my house, I blasted through the door and made it slam so hard that it sounded like thunder had cracked. My brother Mituna looked up from the TV and raised his eyebrows in befuddlement.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Ugh! I was so mad that even he asking what was wrong drove me nuts!

"Where'th mom?" I demanded.

"Out."

"Out where?!" I demanded.

He raised his eyebrows even more. "I don't know she went to get milk or something."

I groaned again and ran my fingers through my resentfully.

"Kay, when she cometh back tell her that I need to talk to her! And don't bother me alright!"

He shrugged and went back to whatever shitty TV show he was watching.

I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door so hard that the walls shook.

I sat on my bed in a distressed position.

"Goddamn it Aradia…" I whispered. "You shouldn't make me feel thith way… We broke up…Tho why do I feel like thith?"

I got up and started pacing back and forth going through everything I had said to her… I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned as I remembered the look of hurt and anger in her eyes…Mostly hurt though, hurt that _I _caused…Fuck.

_But, AA knows that I'm slightly bipolar…Yeah she knows that, she knows that I didn't mean everything I said to her right? Yeah, she won't take any of the shit I told her to heart…_

I groaned again. Who the fuck was I kidding? Aradia had anxiety and depression of course she was going to take everything I said to her to heart!

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like my head was about to explode. I turned on my stereo and plugged in my iPod. I opened my closet as the crude sound of Mindless Self Indulgence blasted through the speakers. Yeah, they're a really messed up band but they were my favourite what can I say?

I rummaged through the mess in my closet until I came to a wooden box with a small silver lock on it. I smiled slightly and took the box out of my closet. I set it on my desk and dug through the bottom drawer of my dresser until I found the key. I sat down on my old office chair and stared at the box for a while. I sighed heavily and studied the box carefully.

On the lid is said:

TO: SOLLUX CAPTOR

FROM: ARADIA MEGIDO

MERRY CHRISTMAS SOLLUX!

DECEMBER 2008

Grade eight IA class. We were all assigned to make wooden boxes and it was close to Christmas. The boys and girls had split IA classes and I made Aradia a box just like mine. I painted the letters yellow and black and she painted hers red and black. When we both opened our presents we were surprised to see that we had gotten each other basically the same present but, it made our friendship grow more. We decide to call it our memory box and put memories of our friendship inside it…I hadn't opened mine in a year.

I frowned but then smiled as I remembered all the things I had stored inside it. I took the key and opened the lock. I gently removed the small lock and opened the lid.

Oh gosh, there was still three year old chocolate bars in there. I took in the contents in the box and took out a small little photo albums. I smiled as I pulled it out.

I set the box aside and began looking through the album.

There were pictures that I didn't even remember ever being taken! Like one where we're both naked in a kiddie pool! We looked like we were about three years old in the picture.

I kept flipping through the pages smirking occasionally at the funny pictures when suddenly, my eyes stopped at a certain picture.

I couldn't take my eyes off it, it was as if they were glued onto that stupid picture…Well, the picture itself wasn't stupid but I promised myself that I would never look at it but I didn't have the heart to throw it away! Maybe that's why the box had been left unopened for a long time…

In the picture I'm sitting on the edge of Aradia's hospital bed. Aradia is sitting up wearing a white hospital gown thing. I'm running my fingers through her long wavy hair as she looks at me with relieved but sorry eyes, she smiling weakly at me and I'm doing the same. She's holding a zombie teddy bear in her hands and we look so relieved…As if we had gone throw something horrible and were lucky to have made it out alive… But something like that did happen…

***Flashback***

The bright red neon colours on my alarm clock read 12:30 am. I was up late on my computer gaming out with Karkat. When my cell phone started ringing

TA: hold on a 2ec kk my phone iis riingiing

CG: YEAH WHATEVER I'LL BE RIGHT HERE

I picked up my phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sollux! Sollux you need to get down here quick!" Damara's petrified voice called from the other end.

I felt alarmed and confused all at the same time. "What? What'th going on?"

I heard sniffling on the other end.

That's when I panic struck me.

"Wait, Damara you're crying…You never cry what'th going on where'th AA?!" I clutched onto the phone as I waited for the answer.

"S-Sollux…" Her voice cracked. "Sollux get down to the hospital right now!"

I jumped up from my chair. "What'th going on Damara ith she okay?!"

I heard more sniffling and then she started sobbing. "Sh-She…"

"She what?!"

"Just please come…" She whispered in a shaky voice before she hung up.

I stood there, feet glued to the floor for about ten seconds before grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

I was fifteen at the time and had no means of getting there and there was no way I was waking up my mom or my brother.

Plus, I wasn't even thinking. I ran out the door, grabbed my bike, and started peddling with all my might to the hospital. When I got there, I threw my bike on the sidewalk and ran in.

I ran up to the receptionist and practically demanded to see Aradia.

"I need to thee Aradia Megido right now!" I shouted.

She gave me an astonished look. "Excuse me?"

"I need to thee Aradia Megido!" I repeated as my whole body shook.

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Sollux?" I turned and saw Damara standing there with a maroon coloured skirt, black tights, red converse, and an oversized red jacket. She had the same messy bun in her hair held on by chopsticks but she had no makeup on. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had been through hell.

"D-Damara?" I stuttered.

She suddenly started crying and ran up to me. She hugged me, she reeked of smoke.

I was surprised but hugged her back. After a few minutes she let me go and turned to the receptionist.

"It's okay he's with me."

The receptionist frowned but nodded understandingly.

Damara put her arm around my shoulder and led me to an elevator.

Once we were inside I turned to her and said:

"Damara you have to tell me what'th going on! You have no idea how worried and anxiouth I am right now! Where'th AA?!"

Damara balled her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Suicide." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

My eyes widen and I started to shake my head rapidly.

"No. No. No no no no NO! NO! Damara tell me it ithn't true! Tell me AA ith thtill alive!"

Her eyes flew open and she turned to me.

"As far as I know she's still alive."

I sighed in relief.

She took a deep breath. "I got her to the hospital just in time…At least that's what the doctors keep saying but they haven't told me anything else so I have no fucking idea what's going on with my little sister!"

The elevator doors opened and Damara rushed to get out. I followed her down the hall until we stopped in a small waiting room.

I stared at Damara until I was finally able to make words come out of my mouth.

My eyes were stinging in my eyes and it was taking everything in me to keep myself together.

"W-what happened?" Was the only thing I managed to get out.

Damara shook her head and cleared her throat. She then looked back at me.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. She cleared her throat again and then sat down in a chair she motioned for me to sit beside her.

I hesitated but then I sat beside her. She turned to me and smirked humourlessly.

"I'm amazed at how calm you are."

I shook my head. "I wanna tear thith plathe apart actually…I might if you don't tell me what happened."

She sighed. "I was in my room. I was just lying on my bed smoking when I heard a loud thud in the washroom… I usually ignore noises but I had a strong feeling that I needed to get up and check out what it was. So I did, and when I walked in I saw-" I saw her eyes water again and she took a deep breath. "S-sorry…I saw- I saw…" She didn't try to stop her tears. "I saw Aradia lying on the ground with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand…The bottle was practically full of pills…she-she overdosed…" She started crying and even I didn't try to stop my tears from pouring out of my eyes. I stood up and started pacing back and forth while angrily wiping the tears away.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded.

She wiped her tears and noise and then shrugged. "I don't know, almost three hours."

"And they haven't told you anything?!" I almost shouted.

She looked down and shook her head.

I put my hands on my hips. "Goddamn!"

"They only told me that she would be okay but that was a long time ago…they haven't said anything else."

I laughed humourlessly. "That she'th going to be okay?! That'th fucking it?!"

She nodded.

I felt rage boil in my veins.

"What room is she in?!"

"What? Why?"

"What room is she in?!" I shouted louder.

Damara looked astonished. "Uh, she's in the second last room down that hallway-"

I spun around and started marching down the hallway. She got up and ran toward me.

"What the fuck are you going to do Captor?!"

"Leave me alone I got thith!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not now leave me alone! If you didn't want me to do thith then you shouldn't have called me."

"I just thought since you were her best friend you would like to know…I didn't call any of her other friends but I know that if I didn't call you I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

I stopped and turned to her. I gave her a genuine smile. "Thankth for calling me but I need to go thee what'th going on with my betht friend."

"Sollux don't do anything stupid!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I practically growled.

When I reached the room to where Aradia was in I was about to bang on the door when suddenly, the door flew open to reveal an older doctor with a white coat.

He stopped abruptly when he saw me and Damara standing right in front of the door with my fist raised high about to hit the door.

He cleared his throat and I quickly lowered my fist.

"Aradia Megido?" He asked.

We nodded.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "She's alright. She'll live; we managed to pump everything out of her stomach. Luckily the sleeping pills didn't take so much effect on her…" He sighed and then offered us a smile. "She'll be alright."

Damara and I both sighed in relief and actually managed to smile.

"She's going to need to stay here for a while though; we need to get her to see a psychiatrist… Also, I'm not sure if either of you are aware of the scars she has on her shoulders and arms."

Damara and I both froze.

He frowned and shook his head. "I guess you wouldn't… I am almost certain that that young lady has depression, it is crucial that we get her to a psychiatrist when she wakes up."

Damara and I were still frozen with our breaths caught in the back of our throats…We had no idea Aradia was feeling that way…

The doctor cleared his throat again.

"You can go see her if you'd like but, she's very much asleep and won't wake up for a while."

Suddenly, we both snapped out of it and nodded. The doctor gave us another small smile and walked away.

We both stood at the door way looking into the room where Aradia was sleeping. She looked peaceful lying there, her head resting on the pillow and her chest slowly rising and then falling. The heart rate monitor slowly beeped in the background and the room reeked with the smell of hand sanitizer.

Damara took a deep breath. "I wanna go in by myself first is that okay?"

Even though it was not okay with me and I wanted to push her out of the way to go see Aradia first, I didn't. I just nodded and said:

"Okay."

I let her walk into the room and close the door gently. I was left out there with a big frown on my face until I hatched an idea. I quickly ran to my house to grab my laptop, a blank CD and a black sharpie. I was thankful that my mom wasn't up but I wouldn't hear the end of it in the morning. Then, I ran back to the hospital and went to the gift shop where I managed to find the perfect gift for Aradia. A zombie teddy bear. I then ran back upstairs to the waiting room where I had been with Damara. I sat down on a chair and started burning songs onto the disk. When I was finished, I wrote something on the disk and snapped it out of my laptop. Just as I finished, Damara came out of the room, crying but relieved.

She walked up to me. "You can go in there once if you'd like?"

I nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I grabbed the zombie teddy bear and the CD and walked to AA's room.

I shut the door behind me and practically tiptoed to the side of her bed.

I looked down at her sleeping body and felt sadness hit me like a ton of bricks.

I still smiled though.

"Hey AA." I said as I placed the CD and teddy bear on a small table beside her.

I very gently sat on the edge of her bed.

My eyes started stinging again.

"Uh…gosh wow I didn't think it'd be thith hard."

I took a shaky breath in and then let it out.

I looked at her…She looked so peaceful…beautiful… How the fuck did I let that happen?

I didn't try to hold it in any longer. I grabbed her hand and started sobbing. I cried for what seemed like forever.

"AA I-I'm tho thorry!" I sobbed and shook my head. "I don't know why you feel thith way but it'th probably my fault…I wathn't a good friend I'm thorry!"

I wiped more tears away but more kept coming. My vision was becoming blurring but I started to ignore it.

I shook my head. "I don't know why you feel thith way but I'll help you get through it…I'll be a better friend, I won't leave you alone..I'll do whatever tho you don't feel thith way ever again! But pleathe, pleathe, _pleathe_ don't leave me…"

I sat there longer and just cried and ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her face and just cried. Cried for a long time…I didn't stop until I heard a soft knock at the door. For the rest of the night I stayed in the waiting room with Damara neither one of us could get much sleep.

I had it bad the next they though. My mom somehow found out that I was at the hospital and came and started yelling at me. I didn't say anything to her though, I let her yell. To be honest I didn't care what my mom was saying at that time. My mind was on AA, she wanted me to go home but I refused, I told her I wasn't moving until AA woke up. After a long discussion she finally gave in but stayed at the hospital with me too.

Then, after about two hours or so, Aradia's parents showed up. Damara had called them in Africa right before she called me and they quickly got on a plane and made it back here. I was surprised to see that Aradia's other friends weren't there but Damara said she didn't want to call and worry them. She said that she wasn't even going to call me but felt like she had to…. I was really glad she did.

Then in the evening when we were all growing sick of the clean sanitized place, Aradia woke up and the first person she asked to see…Was me.

I was shocked along with everyone else (mostly her parents) but I didn't hesitate to run to the room she was in to see her, alive and well.

I ran in and saw her sitting up, holding the zombie teddy bear I got for her and kissing it's head.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. She looked frightened and sorry but I gave her a small smile and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice.

She nodded. "Good." Her voice was horse.

I grabbed her arm and turned it so that I could see her forearm. There were slashes all over it.

I looked up at her face. She was frowning and her eyes were watering up.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about thith" I whispered.

She shrugged and frowned even more. "I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems…"

"I'd rather deal with your problemth than have to deal with you being dead AA."

A tear started to slither down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Don't ever try to leave me again…Alright?"

She nodded. "Alright….Sollux I'm s-sorry-"

I stopped her. "Don't thay you're thorry…it'th not your fault and I don't blame you."

She watched as I grabbed her arm and gently kissed one of her scars. She blushed and started crying. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"It'th alright AA."

She buried her face into my chest and shook her head. "No it's not! I'm sorry!"

I started gently rubbing her back. "Don't feel bad AA, it'th all over, you're alive and I'm right here."

"I must've put you through hell!"

I chuckled. "Well I'd be lying if I said that you didn't."

She cried louder. I didn't say anything after that. I let her cry. Then, after what seemed like forever she stopped and we just started talking. Talking about random thing, talking as if nothing had ever happened. She soon became happy and so did I. Her mom was so surprised at how happy I made her that she brought her camera into the room and took a picture of us.

After all that had happened she got two of the picture developed. She gave one copy to me and one to Aradia but I didn't want it. It reminded me of that painful night, that night I thought that my best friend died…The night I thought I had lost her forever…but I didn't have the heart to throw it out…Because at the same time, even though I had liked her since I was nine years old, it was the night I realised that I was in love with her…

_Alright that's it for now! I'll see you guys later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	12. Confusion and Frustration

_Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy lately working on other stuff and working on cosplays. Sorry for a bit of a crappy chapter... this chapter moves buy a little slow but this stuff is going to be important later on i promise. I also promise that this story will start moving faster! Anyways I hope you enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

***Sollux's POV***

I was pulled away from my flashback when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly shoved everything back into the box and threw it in my desk drawer. I cleared my throat and said:

"Come in."

The door squeaked open and my mom entered my room silently. She shut the door behind her very gently, as if she was trying not to wake anyone up...Not sure why, I could still hear Mituna watching TV from downstairs but whatever.

My mom smiled at me and wrapped a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Mituna said you wanted to talk to me?"

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah."

She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by the holler of swears coming from my stereo.

"Sollux Captor! Turn that filth off right now! You know I hate this band! How can you even listen to this?!"

I smirked at how distressed she sounded. She had a habit of overreacting.

I quickly ran up to my stereo and paused the music.

She sighed in relief and sat down on my bed.

I watched her carefully. She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sollux."

"Wha?-I mean...Yeth...?"

She chuckled. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeth."

She nodded slowly, as if she was waiting for something.

I started back at her feeling confused.

"Sollux." She repeated.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeth."

"Okay...so what is it?"

"Oh! Yeah, right! Thorry, forgot!"

I walked up to my bed and sat down beside her.

I looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. She looked curious and concerned.

I opened my mouth but then closed it. I looked at her and she raised her eyebrows, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I bit my lip and then sighed in frustration.

"Mom... I'm fucked up."

"Sollux Captor! How many times have I told you not to use foul language?!" Her voice was parental but also playful.

I looked up at her and found her giving me a comforting smile.

"What's wrong Sollux? Talk to me." She almost begged.

I love my mom. I could talk to her about everything...Ever since I was born I thought she was amazing. And she still is! I mean, not just anyone can pull themselves together after their husband walks out! Plus, she took care of two little boys on her own! You have to be completely awesome and completely insane to do that!"

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Sollux, it can't be that bad."

I took a deep breath. "Do you ever feel like thuch a thcrew up? Like you methed everything up and there'th no way you'll be able to fix it? Like you made the wortht mithtake ever and you're going to have to live with it for the retht of your life?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Hmm... Well, to answer your question yes, I have felt like such a screw up. Yes, I have felt like I couldn't be able to fix any of the stuff I did. Yes, I feel like i've made plenty of mistakes...Everyone has Sollux, it's not just you."

"Then why doeth it feel like i'm the only one?"

She frowned and squeezed my shoulder. "What's going on Sollux?"

I sighed and shook my head. "N-nothing I juth...I jutht don't want to feel thith way...Even though I ruined everything..."

"Sollux! You have not ruined everything you are an awesome young man and you will be able to fix any mess you made."

I groaned. "How? How could you pothibly know that?"

She smiled. "Because it's a part of life. Also because i'm your mother and I know everything!"

I smiled. "Thankth mom."

She smiled back. "You're welcome...Is that it?"

I sighed and nodded. "Ytah, thankth again."

She smiled wider. "Also, surround yourself with people who make you happy...Like Aradia!"

I tensed up. "W-what?"

"Well every time you hang out with Aradia you seem happier...more at peace. And you know i'm glad that you two are still friends despite your breakup!"

My eyes widened. "Uh..Yeah. Yeah we're thtill friendth."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You two are still friends right?"

"Of courthe we're thtill friendth!" I snapped.

She looked like she didn't believe me.

"Really?"

"Yeth! She'th coming over after thchool on Friday to work on math!"

Her face lit up and i gulped. What the hell did I just do?

"Really? That's great! And I don't have to work that day so I'll be able to see her!"

Oh fuck. "Yeah..."

She got off my bed with a huge smile on her face.

Oh shit...

She was about to walk out of my room then she stopped.

"Oh, and Feferi called while you were out. You should call her back and have her over sometime too. I've only met her once about two years ago."

I buried my head in my hands and nodded. "Uh huh."

There was a pause. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

There was another silence.

"Mom...I'm going to call Feferi back...Can you leave now?"

"Oh yeah sorry! I'm going to go start supper. Don't stay on the phone for too long."

I sighed and removed my hands from my face. "Yeah."

She gave me a warm smile before walking out of my room and shutting the door.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed the number. After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Damara! Ith AA okay?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah she's fine."

She sounded somewhat bored.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What'th going on?"

She sighed again. "Nothing, she's just acting like a little baby and not opening the door." I heard her blow into the phone, she must've been smoking.

"Are you sure she'th okay? Like 100% sure?"

"Sollux, she's fine. I promise she'll be okay."

"I know it'th jutht I yelled at her and she cried and you know-"

"Hey Kid. Shut the fuck up for a second."

I did.

"She'll be fine, I promise."

"But, are you sure? What if she goeth to the washroom and-"

"She won't."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"After our little incident my mom bought a safe and that's where we keep all our medicine. Only my parents and I know the combination to it. The only thing we have in the medicine cabinet is toothpaste and toothbrushes."

I hesistated. "Well if you're sure..."

Damara sighed. "Don't worry Sollux, it'll be okay."

"You'll call me if it'th not?"

"You'll be the first I call."

"Good."

"Sollux I have to go Aradia just hung up."

"What? Hung up what?"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Wait-"

"Bye."

She hung up before I could say anything else.

***Aradia's POV***

I stared at the cell phone in my hand...What did I just do?!

"Aradia!" Damara called. "You did something stupid didn't you?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Open the door will you?"

With a dazed look, I got up slowly, walked over to my door and opened it weakly. Damara had her hands folded across her chest with her eyebrows raised.

"I can't believe you did that."

I shook my head. "Me neither."

"How are you going to explain this to your friends?"

"I-I have no idea... I don't even know what i'm supposed to tell them!"

She smirked lightly and sighed. "I don't know if I support this."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You dating Equius. I don't think that I approve."

"Why is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because I hate Horuss."

I rolled my eyes and walked past her out of my room. "Of course you do."

"I do!" She shouted as I made my way down the stairs.

"That douche bag made out with my boyfriend!"

I nodded. "Yep I remember."

I headed to my kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for the orange juice.

Damara suddenly showed up beside me.

"I mean, I can list a million reasons why I don't approve of you dating Equius but there is only one that sticks out in my mind."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"You don't like him."

I sighed heavily and slammed the fridge door shut.

"I have to move on Damara! Sollux already has and I need to too. And who knows? Maybe I could fall in love with Equius!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Alright good like with that." She said and then turned around to walk away.

I groaned and then slammed my head against the fridge. I was going to have fun explaining this to my friends at school...

***Next day at school***

"You did WHAT?!" Vriska exploded at me while I was putting my stuff in my locker before the bell rang. My friends were all surrounding me, mouths agape.

I sighed. "I-"

"You agreed to go on a DATE with EQUIUS?!"

"I-just-I-"

Nepeta frowned. "Don't be so harsh on him Vriska! He's not that bad!"

Vriska rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay so maybe he's not that bad but still, Aradia likes Sollux!"

Nepeta nodded. "Yeah well I guess that's true..."

"So where is he taking you?" John asked.

I shrugged and closed my locker door. "I don't know on the phone he said we'd talk about it later."

Vriska nodded slowly. "So...Now you have to see him more often..."

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess I have to..."

There was an awkward silence and everyone just stared at me. After a while I groaned.

"Geez i'm sorry guys I just...I didn't know how else to move on!"

"I don't think Sollux really knows how to move on either." Karkat said.

I looked at him curiously. "Why is that?"

He sighed heavily. "Because the idiot is running up to you faster than a fucking rocket!"

We looked to wear Karkat was looking and saw Sollux bolting up to me. He pushed some of my friends out of the way, grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the lockers.

"Aradia!" She shouted with a look of worry on his face.

"Uh...Sollux?"

"You have to come over Friday after thchool okay?!"

"Wait what-"

"Pleathe if you don't my mom'th gonna find out that i'm thorta lying and have my head! Pleathe! Pluth I mith you and you need help with math right?! Okay tho I'll thee you after thchool on Friday! Okay I have to go find Feferi now I forgot to call her back latht night bye!" and after quickly rambling he left just as fast as he arrived.

I stood there, back leaning against the lockers staring at my friends in confusing.

They stared back at me with the same confusion until Vriska started laughing.

"Oh my fucking god that boy is fucking killing me!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Huh?"

Terezi suddenly decided to speak. "Did anyone catch that? He said that he misses Aradia!"

"Aww!" Nepeta said. "Maybe you guys are made for each other!"

"Maybe?!" Vriska shouted. "They are!"

Vriska continued to laugh while my other friends stood there trying to decide what the heck just happened while I was there trying to do that same thing...So apparently I was going to Sollux's house after school on Friday for math help? But what about our fight? I still hadn't told my friends and in a way I didn't want to...Goddamn!

I sighed. "Hey guys can we talk about something else? I just need to clear my brain really quickly."

They grew silent exchanged a glance and then shrugged alright.

"Oh my gog you guys!" Terezi suddenly shouted. "Did you guys here that Sum 41's coming!?"

I had suddenly forgotten about everything. "They are?!"

"Yeah they are! We should totally go!"

We all suddenly started talking in excitement about how long we have been waiting to go to a Sum 41 concert when I suddenly remembered something,

"Guys...I...I can't go..."

They all immediately stopped talking and turned to me.

"Why not?!" They shouted in sync.

I sighed. "I can't afford it. My parents are still sending us money but it's less than usual because they need more money there. Damara has been working hard and all the money I earn on the weekends from my job I give to Damara to help buy food and pay bills and stuff...I won't be able to afford a ticket..."

Vriska suddenly looked enraged.

"No no no no NO! WE HAVE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME MEGIDO YEARS! Sure we've gone to a shit load of concerts in the past but never Sum 41 NEVER Sum 41 you ARE coming! I will get you a ticket even if it is the LAST THING I DO! YOU GOT IT!?"

"Uhh..."

"Good!"

Suddenly, the bell rang.

I sighed feeling somewhat more confused than before...What hell is even going on?

_Alright guys thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


End file.
